Whispers of the Heart
by Reiyakusone95
Summary: This story is almost like Boys Before Flowers, but different in a way. This story revolves around Rika's friend Sakairi. Rika is the girlfriend of the leader of 6 boys, Jei Ku. Sakairi meets them for the first time and becomes dragged into their problems and adventures. Read and find out from a friend's perspective towards the all time popular boy group and her friend in there.
1. Chapter 1

My friend Rika is so lucky to have the heart of the city president's son, or at least that is what she told me. Her life is changing slowly. She is like rags to riches. But for me, it's not like that. I am really happy for her. She has it all. She will no longer suffer being poor like me. It's funny because we're best friends but I'm a Sophomore and she is a senior. It is the summer before I become a sophomore and Rika becomes a senior.

I live with my grandparents. They're not my real grandparents though. I was adopted by them at age four. My parents died when I was small. My grandparents are really old and starting to get sick. They are retired but they don't get any money. Though I am a still a freshman, I work at a bar as a singer on Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday. My other work is at a restaurant on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. As long as I sing for them at the bar, they will help pay for the apartment we are living in. That is the deal we have made. I keep food on the table with the money I make at the restaurant. I am part Thai, Korean, and Japanese. My dream is to become a singer and a dancer.

I rushed in the door of Sanada Bar, panting my butt off. It is a beautiful Tuesday morning around 10ish. The manager gave me the annoyed look on his face. I was catching my breath. I wore a plain white t shirt and a cupree. He shook his head. I wasn't even supposed to come but the current singer was sick and I had to come sing in place of her and that's why I was late.

"Late. Hurry up. You have approximately 30 minutes to switch and do your make up." He told me. I hated him a lot. He was so strict. He started walking away. I turned to him.

"Yeah, I was late by a second. What difference would it make?" I replied to him. He too hated me, because I always talked back to him. He always complained to the owner about me but the owner likes me so the manager's opinion doesn't cease to exist. It's funny we hate each other but we help each other out.

"Ugh. Just listening to your voice annoys me. Just shut up and hurry." The manager annoyingly told me. I rolled my eyes at him and mugged him.

"After you." I responded. He shook his head at me, closing his eyes. He walked off and I smiled to myself, thinking how wonderful it is that I always make him stop talking first. I went into the clothing area. I took out a purple sparkly dress and a sparkly purple flat shoe. I then curled my hair and headed out. I went to the stage and the DJ played an instrumental of "Let Go" by Kirstin Mirelle. I had the microphone on a stand so I could move my hands freely. I started singing when it was time.

"Every time I found the words to say, what I thought would make things okay. I kept it all inside, slowly drowning in my pride. I never could admit my own mistakes. Somehow I thought things would fall into place and I made a change too late. Here, past all the lights where everything's clear. Nothing seems to change how I love you and now you're gonna leave. I'm just slowly dying here inside trying to let go. Maybe I just thought I had you here. I thought that you would not go anywhere. I abused my position and I didn't care and now that you no longer turn to me, and it seems that you got over me, I can hardly breathe. You no longer need me. I'm just sorry I found out late but all the choices I Made. I thought of me and not how it'd be to watch you walk away. I know I'll never make it right but every day I try in hopes you might come back you're where my heart's at. I have to find a way. Here, past all the lights where everything's clear. Nothing seems to change how I love you and now you're gonna leave. I'm just slowly dying here inside trying to let go and every time I think of you, it's hard for me to think of what I can do. I used to have you here beside me. I just want you here beside me baby. How can the sun keep shinin? 'When my whole body's cryin? I know I never told you why I need you in my life. Ohohohooooo! Here, past all the lights where everything's clear. Nothing seems to change how I love you and now you're gonna leave. I'm just slowly dying here inside, Trying to let go." I sang. When I finished, everyone cheered for me. I headed down and quickly left the Sanada Bar because I had to go back to the Liang Lei Restaurant. But before I did so, I switched back into my original outfit which was the plain white t shirt and black cupree followed by a black and white flat shoe. When I got outside, I checked my watch. It was already 10:36 a.m. I was already running late to the restaurant.

"Sheesh! Why does time have to fly by so fast?" I told myself. I started running left, crossing the street. I made many turns and finally reached the restaurant. I panted all over again. I checked the time and it was already 10:45 a.m. "Shoot!" I rushed inside the restaurant and there were a couple customers sitting on seats and I saw Benny working. His real name is Benjamin but I call him benny. He is a nerdish looking guy. He is medium sized and wears glasses. Benny has really chinky eyes. He can cook some seriously good food. He was working alone. I quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed my apron. I put it on and tied the strings together. I got a hair tie and tied up my curled hair. I hurried outside of the kitchen and started taking the customer's orders. Benny went on ahead and started cooking…

I received a call with the restaurant phone to go back to Sanada Bar and sing for 2 hours. I was so tired and didn't want to go back to the bar at night. I only worked in the mornings. Benny hated me going there. He thinks it's not good for me to go. I know it isn't good for me to work at a bar but I have no choice. They pay for my rent.

I sighed and sat down on the table chairs. Benny came into view and gave me some water. I took it and thanked him. He was just looking at me. I turned to him and smiled, my two dimples showing on my cheeks. He smiled too and then stopped.

"Don't go to the bar. It's not good to work there at night." He scolded. I nodded my head, agreeing with him that it wasn't a good idea for me to do so. I already made up my mind that I was not going. I already told the manager I wasn't going since it was too late and I was exhausted. Then my stomach started to growl. I realized that I haven't eaten anything today. I turned to him and smiled again.

"Benny, you know you're a good friend, right? So as a good friend, can you please make me some soup? Please?" I begged, smiling very friendly. He shook his head and started going back into the kitchen. "Thank you!" I smiled and got back up. I started to clean the other tables I haven't cleaned up yet. Just then, the door opened and I turned to see who it was. To my surprise, it was such a handsome and cute guy. He smiled at me, his dimples showing. His hair was styled into a Mohawk. He was absolutely gorgeous. The lights looked as though they shone on him brighter than the sky. He wore a Taeyang tuxedo. But too bad for him because we already closed the restaurant for the day.

"Uh… Sor…Sorry, we're… We're closed." I told him. He laughed and nodded his head. I wondered why he still came in if he knew that we were closed already. He looked around. It seemed he was explored it.

"Do you know Rika?" he asked me. I turned to him. "Yeah you. Do you know her?" I nodded my head. I wondered how he knew her.

"Yeah I do. She's my best friend. Do you?" I told him. Just then, he grabbed my arm and started taking me out of the restaurant. I grabbed his wrist and tried to make him let go of me. "Wait! What do you think you're doing? You can't just take me out of my workplace like that. I don't know you so let me go."

"I just need to ask you a couple questions about her. Something came up and I wanted to know more about her. Since you're her best friend, I'll ask you." He replied to me. He pulled me again but I pulled back.

"W… Wait! But… But what about Benny?" I told him. He looked back into the kitchen, then back. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled me away into his car. He opened the passenger seat and started making me go in. "He's gonna be so mad at me!"

"It's an emergency." He just told me. He made me go in and closed the door. He walked to the front and to the driver seat. I knew that benny is gonna be so mad at me. He started the engine and drove off. I looked back at the Liang Lei restaurant. Since the windows were clear, I saw Benny come out with my soup I was supposed to eat. I saw him look around for me. I felt so entirely bad.

"Awh, man." I complained, "He's gonna be so mad at me." I turned and he was driving still, not caring about what I am saying. "Can you just take me back? I feel so bad for him. We can just talk there. Benny knows a bit about Rika too." He shook his head at me.

"You talk too much. Just chillax. Alright?" he told me. I wondered why he wanted to know about Rika. I started getting silent. Then something came up in my mind.

"Y… You know what? It's all you fault he's gonna be mad at me! In fact, who are you? What business do you have with Rika? And are you her boyfriend or something?" I stammered. He made the "TSK!" sound. He boomed on loud music. It was so loud that it hurt my ear. "Hey! Turn it down! It hurts my ears!" I was yelling. He paid no attention. He was bobbing his head coolly up and down. Finally, I realized that he was driving out of the city. "Wha… H.. Hey! You can't leave the city! I live here! Are you even listening to me? I'm talking to you!" still, he paid no attention. I looked down for the button to turn off the music. I didn't know because I didn't know much about cars. I got so irritated and crossed my arms. From doing so, my bangs swooshed on to my face. I had on a mad face. I blew on my bangs so it could get out of my face. It moved up and came back down gently. I did it again. It did the same thing. I stopped crossing my arms and moved my bangs out of my face. I turned to him meanly. He was looking forward, but had a smile on his face. He turned to me and snickered. I got even madder because he was laughing at me. "What?" He shook his head.

"Nothing. You're just entertaining." He replied to me. I looked straight and I had no idea where we were going. I was feeling many emotions right now. At first I thought he'd be a nice guy, but now I realize he is very annoying. Suddenly, I realized he heard me through the loud music. Now I knew he was ignoring me.

"H… Hey! You can hear me! Why were you ignoring me?" I shouted to him as mean as I could. He used his right hand and put it over his right ear. He drove with his left hand only.

"Geez! Don't you know how to be quiet? Just go to sleep or something. Goodness you're awfully annoying." He told me. My mouth opened. He didn't even know me so I got offended by it. I scoffed.

"E… Excuse me? You're the one who's annoying. Look who was the one who forced me onto a stupid car and then dare call me annoying when you don't even know me. So talk about annoying; you're more annoying. So you be quiet!" I shot back at him.

"Damn, you're wrong. I'm not annoying. I'm handsome and cute. I make them ladies want me, even you. I know you'll deny, but it's the truth. Let's face it. I'm not the one talking, it's you. That's why you're annoying. And hey, my car isn't stupid, its hella sick. Cars are useful. I didn't force you into the car. You made yourself get in when I put you in. so I'm right and you're wrong. Now shush. Okay?" he replied to me after turning off the music. I blew my bang out of my face. I turned back to him.

"No! I won't shush! So if I made myself get in the car, it's okay for me to make myself get out right? I don't even know you and better yet I already hate you! You're annoying! Park this piece of trash! I'm making myself get out! You can learn more about Rika on your own!" I told him. He just laughed at me and shook his head, his stupid cute dimples showing. "It's not funny! I'm dead serious!"

"Calm down. We're almost there. Just have manners when you're at my house. Apparently, you don't know who I am, do you?" he asked me.

"No! And I don't want to know because you're annoying! And even if I knew who you were, I'd care less! I'll still hate you!" I shouted. He laughed.

"Annoying." That was all he replied to me. He made a left turn and I looked up. I saw a crystal gate. It was the most beautiful gate I had ever seen. He honked twice and the gate opened. While it was opening, I saw fountain water of dolphins in the middle. The lights were neon white and there was the biggest house I've ever seen! It was like a mansion. The color of it was lime green and light blue. He turned to me, to see if I had any reaction to it. I didn't though. He looked at my clothing. "What kind of outfit is that? Only people who wear rags wear those." I turned to him, with attitude. I was kind of a rag person. Rag refers to the people who are on the lower class. I couldn't complain since it's true. "It's okay, my house has girl clothes."

"What? I… I don't need your house to be a closet filled with clothes! I'm fine with wearing whatever I put on. So no thanks." I told him. Once again, he laughed. He parked the car. He got out of the car and went over to my side. He opened it for me to get out. "You do what you have to do. I'll stay here and..." He pulled me out of the car. "Hey! Stop grabbing me by my wrist! It hurts!" He let go of my wrist. I turned and realized there were lots of security guards. They looked like those men in black.

"Come inside. Or I'll treat you like a child." He told me. I had no choice but to follow him into his house. Inside the house was very nice. It was so clean. There was lots of room to walk around. He grabbed my arm and took me into a room. There were maids there. I looked around and it was a room that had a table with food.

"Welcome back Master. Shall we take your sweater?" one of the maids asked him. He took off his sweater and the maid took it. She left the room. He went to go sit down on one of the chairs. I was just standing there not doing anything. The other maid that was still in the room took off the lids off the plates. There were so many delicious looking foods! I remembered how I was still hungry. I didn't say anything.

"Hailey, can you take her inside the room and get her neatly dressed up? She looks like she came from an immigration." he asked the maid. She nodded her head and she took me off out of the room.

"W…Wait! Wh… What room?" I said but she took me into the room. "Who is he?" she seemed surprised I didn't know who he was.

"He's the State president's son. They are very famous. You are the first girl he ever brought home. You must mean something to him." Hailey responded. I shook my head, thinking to myself how we don't like each other.

"Wh… What? Oh n… No, I don't. We don't know each other." I told her. She nodded her head. She laughed and smiled kindly. She opened the door and wow! There were many beautiful dresses and shoes and other things.

"Okay, let's see. I'll pick out a very beautiful dress for you. And high heels too." She told me smiling. I waited there as she chose a beautiful dress that was black on the top and cheetah on the dress part. She gave me a 5 inch high heel that was brown and black cheetah print followed by a red bow. Hailey made me sit on a chair and two girls came into the room and they fixed my hair. They took off the hair tie I wore and let my curled hair down loose. They wet it completely then blow dried it. After that, they straightened my hair and arranged my hair in a different way. I felt very tall because of the shoes. They were going to put make up on me but I didn't let them because I wanted to be natural. They told me that they were instructed to do so by "Master" and if I came out without any make up on, they would get fired, so I allowed them to do so. They put blackish grey eyeshadow on my eyes and then put eyeliner around it. Next, I don't know much of it they used but they put a whole lot of mascara on my top and bottom eyelashes. They used the thing to curl eyelashes and curled mines. I was finished in an hour total. I stood up and looked into the mirror. I couldn't believe it was me. I had never worn a high heel before so this is my first time. They led me to the room where he was waiting for me. I found it very weird since we didn't know about each other and I am at his house being treated like a special guest. He was standing up looking out the window. As soon as I walked in, he turned to me. He smiled but I didn't. He made me sit down on the chair in front of him.

"What did you want to know about Rika?" I asked him, as he took a bite of a tender looking steak. He chewed a couple times and swallowed. I waited for him to respond. I felt like he was taking his precious time. He is such a cute handsome guy!

"Well, I wanted to know what kind of person she really is. Like is she a slut, a whore, a skank, you know." He answered. My mouth dropped open. I could not believe he would dare say such negativity against Rika. As a best friend of hers, it is offending to me too. I got up with a pissed face.

"She is not any of the above! How dare you say such words! Take it back! You don't know a thing about her so don't even start saying if she is a slut or whatever! You may be a cute handsome guy with cute dimples and you like to talk to girls and hit on them or possibly get down with them but don't think that she'll fall for such dirty disgusting tricks of yours! You just want to know if she is one of those so you can get at her huh? Well too bad she already has a lover! Sick playing bastard! You sicken me. Waste of my time!" I yelled at him and left the room.

"Whoa there! I don't want to…" he started as I already left the room. I heard him coming after me. "Wait! You're misunderstanding the whole point!" I paid no attention. I continued walking.

"Save it player." I responded to him. I opened the front door and stormed outside. He continued following me. I didn't understand what the point of this was. I knew I never should've came with him in the first place! As I thought to myself, I missed a step on the outside stairs and I toppled down, spraining my ankle. "Ah! Ow!" I looked at my ankle and it was bleeding. My knee and bits of my bottom were scratched and bleeding. He rushed down to get me.

"Are you okay? Here, let me help you." He told me. He tried to help me up but I pushed him away.

"No! I'll do it myself!" I shouted. It really hurt me. I tried to stand up but it hurt too much. Before I knew it, he picked me up like I was a princess and took me back inside. I tried to tell him to let me go but he wouldn't listen. He took me back inside the house. He layed me on the couch and quickly went to get the first aid kit. He came back and opened it. I didn't know what was inside. He took my shoes off and carefully grabbed my foot with the sprained ankle. He put some medicine on it and it really stung and hurt. He wiped the blood off where I bled and put band aid on them. I looked what kind of band aid it was. I saw that it was an animation of him.

"H… Hey! That's you! Why would you put a band aid of yourself on me? I only like hello kitty ones!" I told him. He laughed. He looked into my eyes. He was smiling too and it felt like he was trying to take over me. I backed my face up. He laughed and stopped looking in my eyes.

"I don't have any hello kitty ones right now. I'll get you some next time." He told me. I groaned. I made a sad face and looked down at the floor.

"There's gonna be a next time?" I whined. He just laughed at me. He smiled and nodded his head. He finished cleaning up my wounds. "But thank you though."

"No prob. So you have to sleep here tonight and then I'll take you home tomorrow. It's already midnight. I can't have you walking home in the middle of the night." He told me. I thought that there was no way that I would sleep here tonight. That really shocked me.

"Wha…?Wa… Wait! N… No way." I told him. I didn't even know a single thing about him and he didn't even know anything about me too and he is saying for me to sleep at his house tonight. I need to go make sure my grandparents are ok. "I need to get home."

"It's too dark outside. Besides, you're already hurt. Do you really want your parents to see you like the way you are right now? I don't think they're going to be happy." he told me. The word "parents" spun around in my head. I soon got mad, remembering how my parents and I got into an accident…

*Flashback*

My dad put me in the car, along with my suitcase filled with my belongings. He closed the door and got in the driver seat, with my mom being on the passenger seat. I opened the window and stared outside the window. I was only four. I was a "Smart mouth" with my parents and they couldn't take me anymore. They were getting rid of me. I had a hard life because of them. The engine started as they drove off and out of the neighborhood. I held on to my Maltese puppy that my parents bought me. A tear came rolling down my left cheek. I felt sad that they were sending me away. They thought that money would make me happy but it didn't. They never showed me they loved or cared for me. All they cared for was money. When I tried to tell them, they responded by yelling at me and sending me away.

"You are shameful. How can you not want money in your life? You need it to survive. If mommy and I didn't have any money, we would be living under the bridge and we would starve." My dad lectured me. I didn't care because I knew that money made people stingy. It made my parents stingy.

"I don't care! Money is a bad thing. Money makes people stingy! Like you daddy!" I told him. He got super mad at me. "Since you make money, you and mommy don't care about me! You guys don't love me anymore!"

"Shut up! You are a disgraceful young child! One day, you will learn about money and why everyone needs it!" My father yelled to me. I got really mad.

"No daddy! You shut up!" I responded to him. He just shook his head. "You two hate me! You never make me happy!" We came upon the highest point of the bridge.

"Why you! Your mommy and I hate you! You are disgraceful! We should have donated you when you were small. We were going to but your grandpa didn't agree! Why did god punish us with such a disgraceful young child!" he shouted as he leaned over to slap me as I cried a lot but then a giant truck came and crashed right into us, sending our car overboard into the Ocean. My seatbelt was on but I was holding it and when the truck hit us, my thumb clicked the seatbelt, causing my Maltese and I to fly out of the window. My back neck hit a big rock and my neck snapped. Pain rushed through my whole body and my puppy flew out of my hand and into the water. I cried and blood came out of my mouth. I was flipped to the other side by the wind and again I hit another rock but this time, on my front neck. I felt my neck being broken. I could've sworn I was gonna die. I plunged into the water, going deep down in there. I could see so much blood in the water from my mouth. I could feel myself dying…

*End flashback*

"Hey! Are you ok?" the guy asked me, shaking my shoulders kinda hard. I came back into my senses and shook his head. I then blinked three times, looking all around.

"Huh? Oh… Um yeah, I'm ok." I replied to him. I felt tears start to come in my eyes. He leaned over to me and looked into my eyes. He frowned.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" he questioned. The tears rolled down my cheeks. His hands came to me face and wipe my tears away as I backed up from his soft creamy hands. I faked a laugh. I quickly wiped them away.

"Yeah I'm okay. They are fake tears." I lied, though it sounded as if I was serious. He laughed at my statement. Again, his dimples showed, making him so cute. He made me laugh too. We both laughed some more and then finally, he spoke.

"There's no such thing as fake tears." He commented, smiling very handsome. I nodded my head, though I didn't believe in fake tears.

"Uh- Huh! There is. When actors cry, it's fake." I replied, acknowledging that I made a point there. He laughed.

"No, there's not." He assured me. When he spoke, his eyes were locked onto mines. I didn't look but I could feel it.

"Yes there is." I told him, as if I already knew that I am right. He shook his head and I nodded mines. We both kept doing it until he came very close to my face. I thought he was going to kiss me or something. I backed my face up. I looked at his eyes. His dark brown eyes really matched his appearance. It was very awkward because we didn't even know each other. At the same time, we both looked away from each other. To make it not so weird, I hit his arm.

"If you don't let me go home, then where am I supposed to sleep? In your backyard?" I told him. He bursted out laughing. His laughter made me laugh.

"In my bedroom. Where else?" he replied to me. I became stunned from what he just said. We seriously don't know anything about each other and he is making me sleep in his bedroom? This is terrible.

"Uh… I…I don't think that's a good idea." I replied to him. "Cuz we don't know…" He smiled at me and winked once. It made me feel awkward. He waved for a maid to come. He leaned forward on the sofa.

"Prepare my bed for us." He told her. She bowed her head down and went off. He sighed, smiling and leaned back on the sofa. I got confused. I turned to him.

"Wait! Who's 'us'?" I questioned him. He looked like he was thinking. He laughed and got up. He took my hand and made me stand up. I tried to pull away. He didn't let.

"Us. As in you and I on the same bed." He replied. As he said that, he pulled my wrist, making me coming close to him. He started walking up the stairs. I felt that he is a pervert.

"W…Wait! Y…You don't understand! There is no you and I! I… I can't sleep with you!" I told him as he led me into a bathroom that is as big as my apartment house. It was very neat and white.

"Get undressed." He told me. My eyes widened as he said "Undressed". I got kinda scared so I held on to the dress. I shook my head.

"No! What kind of sick man are you? You are perverted" I told him. He laughed at me. He came close to me as I backed up. "Y… You…What do you plan on doing? Stay away from me!" Closer and closer he came as he trapped me in the corner. He was doing his killer smile while eyeing me the whole time. He came down to me as I backed up my face. He face leveled with mines. I felt scared and I wanted to run away. I shut my eyes real tight and pressed in my lips together.

"I'll undress you myself if I have to. I'll count to three. If you don't switch, imma do it for you. One… Two… Three!" he said. He counted too fast. He looked down and then back up. He smiled as I waited for him to do something so I could strike at him. "Time's up."

"But you…" I started as he pulled the top of the dress down and started to pull it down. I held on to it and tried to pull it back up. "Stop! What're you think you're doing?"

"You're so childish. Stay still. I'm not gonna do anything sexual to you in case you think I will, which I bet you thought I was gonna. You're too flat chested, too annoying, no ass, and you don't have a good looking body. I'm unattracted to those. Don't you worry." He told me. I dropped my mouth open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! He really is a pervert! All of a sudden, he half smiled to me. I looked at him, thinking what an idiot he was. "You must feel bad from the negative comment I said. You probably like me a lot that's why you looked sad when I said that. But it's ok. You're not that bad looking either."

"Asshole!" I told him and kicked him on his nuts hard with the high heel I wore. He fell down to the ground.

"Ow! Man, that hurt real good. It felt good. I think I'm leaking." He told me laughing, enduring the pain. I couldn't believe that he needed to pee! And he told me too! What a sicko! I pointed to the bathroom.

"That's why there's a bathroom, duh! Gosh I hate you!" I thundered at him. He laughed as he nodded his head. He got up and went to the toilet. He started undoing his belt and then his button, followed by his zipper. "W… Wait, what do you think you're doing?" I shut my eyes really tight and kinda screamed as he started snickering. "You… You sick guy! I'm leaving!" I rushed out of the bathroom and closed it behind me. I was panting and tried to think of what to do next. I looked left, then right. I started going down the stairs as fast as I could. Along the way, his guardians rushed over to me. They blocked my path.

"Excuse me miss, you can't leave." One of them told me. I stopped and looked at him. "It's an order from master." I didn't know what to do.

"Man… what to do…? What to do…? How did I get into a mess like this? Oh, man!" I told myself. I heard the toilet flush and I gasped really loud. "Oh no! He's coming! I gotta get away from him!" before I knew it, I screamed and shouted. "Insect! Insect! Kill it! Kill it!" They all turned to where I pointed. I made a run for it. They turned back.

"Hey! She's getting away!" one of them shouted. They all started chasing me. I ran out the door and closed it behind me. I ran down the mini stairs and past the dolphin water fountain thing. I heard the front door open. "Stop! Miss! We have our orders!" I continued to run and reached the gate. It was locked. I held on to it and shook it many times.

"Oh no! Open up you stupid gate!" I screamed silently. I took off the high heels and threw them at the people chasing me. It hit two guys. I backed up and then ran forward towards the gate and jumped on it, clinging to the bars. I started to pull myself up to the top. They tried to climb up but they couldn't. Good thing Hailey gave me shorts to wear under. I reached the top and flipped one leg to the other side of the gate. I did so to the other one too. I climbed down and smiled at the guys guardians. I waved bye to them. "Bye! And I'm really sorry about this. It's better to run than to sleep with that… That pervert. Good night!" I started running off barefoot. I didn't even know where I was exactly but when I turned the corner, there was a group of guys smoking. They turned to me. They smiled.

"Well look who came to accompany us guys. She's pretty cute, eh? Ey sweetie! (*Whistles*) Come join us." A cute blond haired man told me.

"Psh. I didn't come here to accompany you. You wish. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go home." I replied to them as they "oohed" the guy that spoke. I turned the other way and started walking but they grabbed me. "Hey! Let go of me!" I grabbed the guy and kicked him on his nuts as he let go and fell down.

"Ow, you little bitch! Get her!" he shouted and they came to grab me. I kicked their nuts and they all fell down. Finally, one of them grabbed my hands and put it behind me. He knocked me down and held my hands as the blond guy got on top of me. I started screaming. "Help! Somebody! Help!" He moved my legs in a position to get laid. I screamed even more. He leaned towards me as I stopped screaming and shut my eyes real tight and sucked in my lips together…

The boy who took me away from the Liang Lei restaurant pulled the guy away from me as I opened my eyes and looked to see what was happening. I was really surprised to see him, though I was glad in a way. He punched and kicked them.

"Still wanna mess with her?" he shouted as they all shook their heads. He smiled and then kicked one of them. "Get outta here!" They all scurried away. He turned to me. "You should thank me now." I got up stood in place.

"Thanks…" I told him. He kinda laughed at me. "It's not funny! Stop laughing at me." he shook his head at me.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… See what happens when you run off? I'm not always gonna be there to help you out when you're in trouble." He scolded. I got mad then.

"Then who told you to help me? No one asked you to." I muttered and started going off. He took a deep breath. I didn't care and continued walking away.

"Still running away? Come on, I'll take you home. Sheesh, you're one awfully annoying girl." He commented, coming to me.

"I'm not running away! I'm going home. I don't need your help! I can handle things by myself! And I hate you! You're what's annoying!" I screamed as he took my hand and started walking to his car. I tried to pull away but it didn't work. He opened the car and put me inside. He closed it and went to the other side. He got in and started the engine. He drove off. Along the way, my stomach started growling. He turned to me. "That wasn't me! It was you!" I quickly turned away, feeling embarrassed. He laughed at me and made a left turn. When he parked, I looked up and we were not at Liang Lei restaurant. Instead, we were at a restaurant. "Why are we here?" He smiled and got out of the car as I did the same. He came to my side and took my hand.

"Let's go." He commanded. He pulled my hands forward and we walked in the restaurant. It looked like it was for rich people. There were chandeliers that change colors. I was pretty amazed. I remembered how it felt like being a rich person. Now all that is gone. A man came to us. He bowed his head at us.

"Welcome, Master." He told the guy. From hearing the word "master", I knew it probably belonged to his family. He must've been a spoiled rich kid and also an only child too. The waitress led us to a pretty white table and gave us menus. I looked at it. The way the menu was decorated was really nice.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" the guy asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to tell him. But at the same time, I was really hungry. I opened the menu and looked at what kind of food they had. There were so many to choose from. I didn't know what to choose. Suddenly, I thought of one.

"I'll get… Salad. A small size." I replied to him, because their salad was the cheapest, though it was pretty expensive too. It was ten dollars for a small plate of salad. I only had twenty with me so I could use the last ten to buy more food supplies to make for my grandparents. I smiled to myself, thinking how I'm able to provide them with those kinds of things. I laughed silently to myself and thought of all those other things, such as when I could become a singer and make money so I can quit singing at a bar to spend time with my grandparents. Life felt great for that moment. Everything seemed good for the moment.

"What? Am I really that handsome? That you can't take your eyes off me?" he asked me. I blinked once and realized I was looking at him when I was thinking. He smiled. Again, his stupid cute dimples showed.

"Psh, you wish. I was thinking to myself. Not looking at you." I told him, looking away. I don't know why I started feeling shy of him. I quickly shook that feeling away from myself. There was no way I would ever fall for such an annoying perverted guy. There was just no way. He snickered at me.

"I'll order the original." He told the waitress. The waitress bowed his head down to us and then left. The guy looked at me. I looked at him too. "So, about earlier, I didn't mean to offend you like that. It's just your friend and her boyfriend are having problems. There was a picture of her with another guy at the bar." I couldn't believe it!

"What? No, she's not the kind of girl to do that. I know her. She doesn't go to bars." I replied, knowing in my heart that she wasn't that kind of person. "The girl that is supposed to be her isn't her! Rika is a good girl!" he sighed.

"It definitely looks like her. If only you saw that picture… you'd know it is her." He told me, believing that it's Rika. I shook my head.

"No, you are wrong. I know she'd never do such a thing. She's not like you, a player. I thought you were her friend too. Why are you against her? Gosh, you're just full of sickness, aren't you?" I commented, as the food came.

"Never mind that. Just eat. I know you're starving. We'll talk about it another time. " he replied. He received his juicy tender lion steak. It looked so yummy! But it is gross how people eat animals. It's so sad. I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat meat. I thought "Poor animal. Got turned into food". He took his knife and fork. He sliced a piece of steak and ate it. I almost threw up. He turned to me. He saw me watching him. "What? You want some?" I made a disgusted face and shook my head.

"Ugh. No thank you." I told him and took a bite of my salad. It had ranch on it. I munched on it silently. It was crunchy and yummy. I smiled and ate some more. I looked down and saw that I was barefoot. I totally forgot! I kinda choked on a salad. The guy gave me some water and I drank it. It wasn't water. It was vodka! I spit it out as many people turned to us. I started coughing because the smell was so strong. "You!" He was laughing at me a lot. He finally gave me water and I drank it. This time, it really was water. After that, I felt much better. I kicked his knee harshly and hurt my toes. "Ouch!" He looked under the table and saw my bare feet. He smiled.

"Hey, you're barefoot. I didn't even realize. Now that's funny. Man, can my day get any better?" He said, laughing.

"Bastard!" I scolded, and kicked him again, as my toes hurt again. "Ow!" he continued to eat. I made a mad face. I really hate him! He was so annoying. I put a piece of salad into my mouth and chewed on it. We both just ate silently for the rest of the time. We both finished eating. He finished before me though but I didn't finish my salad, even though it was small. I took out ten dollars and waited for the waitress to come so I could pay for the food. When he arrived, I gave him money. "Thanks for the food. It was really yummy." I smiled as the waitress turned to his "Master" I saw the guy smile and nod his head. The waitress bowed down to me, and then the guy. He left then and the guy took me out. It was really cold. The wind was blowing and I was getting really cold. I hugged myself. The guy took off his sweater tuxedo and put it around me. I felt much warmer. He hugged me and I didn't know what to do. I tried to pull away but he hugged me tighter.

"Stop resisting. I'm trying to make you warm." He scolded as I stopped. I looked up at the sky and there were many stars. Suddenly, I saw a shooting star. I gasped.

"Did you see that? A shooting star! I gotta make a wish quickly!" I told him. I smiled and closed my eyes and prayed. I wished for a happy life. I opened my eyes. I looked at him.

"You actually believe in that?" he questioned me. I nodded my head. He snickered. "You're so childish." I laughed. I blinked once and continued to look at the stars. I was smiling to myself. It felt like forever and I almost forgot that he was hugging me.

"Can you let go and take me home now?" I asked him. He let go of me as we got in his car. He drove off back. I told him how to get to my house. We reached my apartment. We stayed in the car for a short while.

"You live here? My bathroom is even bigger than one of these apartments. That sucks." He commented. I gave him a knucklehead. "Ow! What was that for?" I turned away and smiled. I don't know why but I think I kinda like him in a way. But I was not going to tell him.

"You're annoying. That's why." I told him. Then he gave me a knucklehead. I turned meanly to him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You're annoying. That's why." He mocked. I made a mad face at him. He turned to me. He too made a mad face at me. I knew he was copying me. I made a meaner face as he did so too. We both laughed.

"Stop copying me!" I told him as he repeated what I had just said. We continued laughing and this went on for 5 whole minutes. I then knew that he liked to joke around with me.

"I should get going. See you." I said to him smiling. But then I stopped. "Actually, I don't wanna see you." We both laughed again. "Bye."

"Bye." He replied. I opened the door and was about to get out. He pulled me in and gave me a hug. I wondered why he gave me a hug though. Then I knew why. I think he must always do this to girls and that's why girls like him. He then stopped. I just looked at him. He smiled and waved bye to me. I smiled and then got out. I closed it and waved bye to him. He smiled and waved bye to me. He drove off and I started going off into my apartment, which is number six. I took out the key and opened it. I got inside and went to go check on my grandparents. They were soundly asleep. I smiled. I turned off the lights in their bedroom and closed the door. I headed into my room. I opened it. I got in and closed the door. I checked the time and it was 1:39 a.m. I went to take a shower and drifted to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

2 days later..

Rika and I were taking people's orders. The door opened. Rika was still taking people's orders so I decided to greet them.

"Welcome to the…" I started as I looked at the person's face and realized it was the annoying guy! I gasped. "You! What are you doing here?" he smiled and laughed. I turned and I saw that a guy was with him. The guy smiled. I smiled back at him nervously. Rika came over to us.

"Told you she's annoying, Jiang Guan Xi. You wanted to tag along." Hyun Shik told to him. I turned to him meanly. I couldn't believe that night we were ok with each other. I bet we're gonna have problems in the future. I looked at Jiang Guan Xi, who was looking at me give Hyun Shik a mean face. I stopped and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Oh, Hyun Shik, Jiang Guan Xi, what are you guys doing here?" she asked them. They both did hi to her. I couldn't believe Rika was friends with him. He is so annoying. After the last customer finished, we closed the shop for today. I helped take the customer's suitcase out for her.

Jiang Guan Xi watched me leave with the lady. He smiled. He didn't see why Hyun Shik was making mean comments about me because to him, I seemed like a nice young girl. He really liked how light my brown eyes were.

"Thank you for coming! We hope to see you again. Until then, have a nice wonderful day!" I told the lady cheerfully. She smiled kindly.

"What a nice young lady! I'm sure to come again some other time! But thank you and have a nice day too." she replied back cheerfully. I waved bye to her and she did so too. I watched her leave and then went back in. I switched the open sign around and it now said closed for the day. I went to them.

"Okay, here's the picture of the so called you." The annoying guy Hyun Shik told Rika. We all leaned close to his laptop as he showed us the picture. It really did look just like Rika. "It really looks like you Rika. Are you sure it's not you?" Rika shook her head.

"No, it really isn't me. I swear." She replied very sincerely. I believed her. It's not like her to be going to clubs like that picture. Hyun Shik looked at her with sarcastic face. I wasn't just gonna sit back and watch Rika never talk to any guys again. There was something I should do. I felt it in my heart.

"There's gotta be a way to prove her innocence. Let me see that picture." I said to them. Hyun Shik gave me the laptop and I looked at it closely. I remembered my dad telling me how you can tell if a picture is photoshoped or not. I looked at every detail of it. I looked super hard and then I smiled. I found out what was wrong with the picture. I laughed. "I got it. I figured out what was wrong with the picture." They were amazed and shocked.

"What is it?" Jiang Guan Xi asked, though we didn't know each other. I pointed to Rika's head on the picture. They all leaned towards Hyun Shik's laptop. They all looked at her head. They didn't seem to understand.

"It's photoshoped. You see, Rika has a white face, but her other skin tone is brownish. In the picture, Rika has a mole on her hand. Look, she doesn't have a mole on her hand." I responded. They all looked at her hand and realized she didn't have a mole on her hand and on the picture, she did. They all laughed.

"Pretty clever, plant eater. Well done." Stupid Hyun Shik complimented. I kicked him with my Nikes shoe. It is hot black and neon green. It's so bright that it looks as if it glowed. I make my own clothing and my own shoes. They are simple to make, though no one taught me how to make it. I was born with the skills to make it. I had a furious face.

"Ow. You're abusive and annoying. But it's okay. You don't hurt me." Hyun Shik told me. I didn't know why they were still there when they should be confirming the picture to Rika's boyfriend. I coughed for them to go.

"Rika, you can go confirm the picture to your boyfriend. It's okay. I'll take care of things here for the rest of the day. Just call my house phone ok? Give me good news. I'll be waiting." I told Rika, smiling. She hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Thank you so much! You're the best!" Rika shouted. I smiled. I saw Hyun Shik looking so I stuck my tongue at him and turned away. We stopped hugging and I helped her take off her apron. Jiang Guan Xi, Rika, and Hyun Shik left the restaurant. I sighed and hoped it will turn out okay for her. I started thinking about Hyun Shik in my mind. I shook that thought away from my head. I found myself smiling a lot. For the meantime, I helped Benny with the restaurant. Pretty soon, it was night time. I headed home and got in the house. I cooked for my grandparents. Today's special was orange chicken. Even though I don't like to eat meat, I cook it for my grandparents to eat. They ate happily. I took out some strawberries and cherries. I sliced them up and put them in a bowl. I put yogurt on top of it and happily ate it. I helped my grandparents on to their bed and they went to sleep. After that, I cleaned up and went to go take a shower. I did my homework and went to sleep…

.


	3. Chapter 3

Five days later...

I was helping Benny at the restaurant and I got another call from the Sanada manager to go sing. This time, it was morning around 8:00 a.m. I wasn't going to go and benny was bragging about it. There were no customers at that time. I acted like I wasn't paying attention.

"You're gonna go like last time. I already know. You're gonna leave me alone again." Benny bragged. I looked at him.

"Benny, I'm not going. I'm staying here and helping you work. Ok? Stop bragging now." I replied. He shook his head and left into the kitchen. "Thank you." The door opened and I went to go greet the customer.

"Welcome to the…" I started as I saw it was Hyun Shik again. I gasped. "You! What are you doing here?" he grabbed my arm.

"You need to come with me." he told me and pulled me. I pulled back. This just reminds me of when we first met. He did this to me too.

"Is it something about Rika again?" I asked as he nodded his head. By the way he looked, it seemed something happened to her. "Did… Something happen to Rika?" he nodded his head. He seemed really bummed out. "Is she in danger?" again, he nodded. I began to get worried. "Oh no! What do we do? What should we do?"

"Come with me. It's an emergency." He told me. I nodded my head. This time I'll agree to go since something happened to Rika and I need to go help her. I took off my apron and we got in his car and he drove off. I felt so bad for Benny again but I have a reason to leave again. I was really worried about her.

"How did this happen? How could you guys let her get in danger? Why couldn't you guys protect her? If anything goes wrong, you guys are dead meat! Oh man… Please be safe…" I pleaded. I was crying a little but very softly. Suddenly, we stopped. I quickly got out. "Where are they?" he pointed in front of us.

"Up ahead." He replied going to his back trunk. He rushed over there and saw her. She was with Jiang Guan Xi and three other men. I ran to where they were.

"Rika!" I shouted as she turned and was so happy to see me. I went to her and hugged her. "Are you ok? You're not hurt are you? I was so worried! Hyun Shik said you were in danger." She had such a confused look on her face. Tears were coming out from my eyes. The other three guys snickered a lot as I started wondering if Hyun Shik lied to me or not.

"Uh, Sakairi, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not in danger. I'm safe and sound. Who said I was in danger?" Rika replied to me. The three boys couldn't take it anymore. They started laughing a lot out loud. I felt so stupid for actually believing Hyun Shik. Then Rika started laughing. She hugged me back. "But I'm glad you're coming with us on this three day trip." I was totally confused now. I wiped the tears away.

"Rika's mom wanted to make sure she would be okay so we're taking you also so you could tell her mom she is safe when we come back." Hyun Shik told me as I was very mad at him for tricking me. I even cried too! I felt very stupid. I went to him and kicked his knee hard. "Ow, plant eater! You seriously make hard shoes. I couldn't help it! I knew you would fight back so that's why I tricked you. It was super easy. Wasn't I a great actor?" I kicked his other knee and got in the plane with Rika. One of the boys sat with Rika and I didn't know who to sit next to. Then I went to sit on the seat next to Rika their seat. Each seat came in two so I had one space left. Jiang Guan Xi and the guy I didn't know sat together, and so did two guys I didn't know. I realized something then.

"I didn't get to bring any clothes! Gosh! That Hyun Shik guy!" I told myself. Just then, Hyun Shik popped out of nowhere and moved me to the wall next to the window. "Hey!" he was smiling and eating popcorn.

"So, Sakairi huh? Hmm… Nah, I think I'll just call you plant eater." Hyun Shik commented as I hit his arm. He was really muscular. He snickered at me. I turned away from him and looked out the window. I looked down and it felt like I was falling into the water. I turned away. The flight attendants brought us some food. I took and apple on my left hand and took a knife on my right hand to cut off the peel.

"I already contacted your parents that you're coming with us. They said it was fine and to take care of you." Hyun Shik told me as I looked at him. I looked away quickly. The word "parents" angered me whenever I heard it. I hated how it seemed everybody had awesome parents who love and care for them, when I don't. Also, I hate how they have parents and I don't. Everything started to spin in my head. I don't know why I kept getting really mad that my heart started beating hard. All of that thinking brought fists into my hands. I held them so tight, I have never held anything this tight before. It was like the word "parents" insulted me.

"Hey! Plant eater!" Hyun Shik said, trying to take the knife away from my hand. He pulled it hard and I came back to my senses, realizing I had cut myself with it. I opened my hands, letting go of the knife. I blinked a couple times. All my anger was let go with a long exhale. I stared at my hands, the middle of it cut all the way. It was bleeding a lot. The pain started coming on to my hands. "Are you crazy?" I shook my head as he took out some bands. He grabbed my hand to wrap it up but I pulled it away and it slipped out of his hand. He grabbed it again and this time I didn't fight back.

"I'm okay." I said. I allowed the pain to suffer me. I took such an enormous deep breath and breathed it out. I turned away from him. I took my hand back. He turned me to him.

"Hey! You need to clean it up! It's gonna get infected!" Hyun Shik told me, taking my hand again. Tears swelled up my eyes. He looked at me and saw my tears in my eyes. I was holding it back. "Hey… Are you alright?" His tone totally changed. He seemed like he really cared about me that moment. No one has ever seemed to care so much about me.

"Sakairi…" Rika started. I realized that everyone was looking at me. I wiped them away and then laughed.

"What's the big idea? It's just a small cut. Nothing serious. Silly people." I told them. I didn't want them to know anything was on my mind. In fact, I didn't want their little trip to be a disaster because of me. "Rika, help me clean it?" She smiled and nodded her head. She got the first aid kit and cleaned up my cut. Then she put healing medicine on it and wrapped it up. It was just the two of us in the back room.

"Sakairi, I'm sorry about Hyun Shik. He mentioned the word. I'll tell him not to use that word in front of you. Actually, I'll tell them all not to ok?" Rika told me. I shook my head and smiled.

"No, don't do that. I don't wasn't any of them to know. I'll be fine. Really. Don't worry yourself over me too much and have fun with your boyfriend as much as you can. Promise me you won't think too much. Ok?" I asked, holding my pinky up. She smiled and we pinky promised each other.

"Ok. I promise. Come on, let's go back." Rika told me. I nodded my head and we went back to them. This time we both sat together on a seat and Hyun Shik and Rika's boyfriend sat together. In an hour, we arrived. The plane landed and we got out. The place looked beautiful. Hyun Shik gave me a suitcase.

"This'll be your clothes. No need to thank me, I'm just glad to help out with you style. And go change into a bikini outfit. We're going swimming." Hyun Shik told me. I made my hand hold the suitcase handle.

"Wait! I can't…" I started as he already walked off. Rika and I went into the girls' bathroom to switch. I opened the zipper and there were many pretty clothing and shoes. I looked for a bikini to wear. I chose a black bikini outfit that had been outlined white. The bottom showed my butt cheeks so I wasn't going to come out dressed like that. I looked for a short to wear. They were all really short. I took out a random one. It was blue with a butterfly on the butt art. It was actually pretty cute too. I wore a brown sandal with a small space for your toe to go in. It looked like a toe ring. It too was black but with white diamonds. I came out and Rika was already finished. She wore a pink bikini with a blue short. We both looked in the mirror. I looked at my "tattoo" my parents gave me when I was a baby. I remembered how I got it. They didn't use a needle. They actually gave me surgery for it. I also got a belly pierce when I was small. My belly jewelry is three strings of stars and a diamond. We both came out of the bathroom and they took us to our rooms. We put the suitcases away and a guy came and guided us to where the rest were at. They all looked at us. I saw Hyun Shik smile as he looked at me.

"Wow. I thought you were a good girl, plant eater. I see you got a tattoo and a belly pierce." Hyun Shik commented. He laughed. "It doesn't look very bumpy. Did you use permanent marker?" I shook my head.

"It's real. Believe what you want, I can care less. Stupy." I replied. They all laughed as I did too. I didn't plan on swimming. It would just make me Déjà vu and I didn't want that. I was just gonna sit and watch them.

"Yo, let's get swimming!" Jiang Guan Xi shouted as they all wooed and charged into the water. I smiled. Rika and her boyfriend went into the water. I remember her saying her boyfriend's name is Jei Ku. I went to go sit down on a comfy chair. Hyun Shik came to me.

"Not swimming? Are you afraid of water?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. He laughed. "You don't know?" I nodded my head. "You wanna go check if you're afraid or not?" I shook my head.

"If you wanna swim, you can go. You don't have to stay here." I told him. He smiled and sat down on the chair I was sitting on since it was big.

"I think I'll chill here for a bit." Hyun Shik replied, smiling. I looked at him and then turned away. "So, how old are you? You look awfully young."

"Why do you wanna know? You're so annoying, why should I tell you?" I questioned as he laughed.

"Just to know you better." He told me. I turned to him. "Come on, let's try not to hate each other. I know we had a bad start knowing each other. Let's start over. Ok?" I sighed. I agreed to it.

"I'm fifteen. But I'm gonna be sixteen soon. What about you? How old are you?" I said. His mouth dropped open. He laughed.

"You're only fifteen? Wow, you are hella young! I'm seventeen already. Are you in high school?" he asked me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm in high school. I'm a sophomore." I commented. He nodded his head. "I go to Kio Go high school. And I can guess that you go to GinKuJin University high school, right? Rika goes there, and you're one of her friends."

"Yeah. Do you like your school? How smart are you? Like what's your grade there?" he asked, seeming fascinated. I get "A's" in everything I do. Not meaning to be conceited but I'm really smart. It's just that I'm not rich and have any friends that go to my school.

"I get 'A's'. What grades do you get?" I responded to him. He smiled. He looked at my eyes, and then my tattoo.

"I get 'A's' too. When did you get your tattoo? It looks like permanent marker." He commented as I laughed. He laughed too.

"It's real. It's a part of my skin. I got surgery for it. You have no idea what they did." I replied, as he got really curious. He faced me and got ready to listen. "Ok, they used a permanent marker to make the letters. If I'm getting surgery, you have a little idea of what they did right?"

"They cut your skin? The letters?" he asked as I nodded my head. He was kinda shocked. "What kind of pare…"

"SHHHH!" Rika said to him. She turned to me and smiled. "Let's go to the water, Sakairi. Come on." She took my hands and led me away. "That was close." I nodded my head.

"Thanks Rika, I owe you one." I replied as we both went into the warm spa. The water was so nice and warm and cozy. We were both relaxing and talking…

Hyun Shik went off to where the boys were at. He got in the pool, wondering why every time he said parents something about Sakairi changes. She goes off into space. He went to the boys.

"Hey, you guys, don't you think it's kinda weird how Plant eater goes into space every time we use the word parents? It happened twice already." Hyun Shik told them. They started thinking about it. "I was about to say the word again but Rika shushed me and took her away. I think something must've happened to them." They all agreed. "I wanna talk to her about it but I think the same thing will happen again."

"Do you… Like her? You seem worried about her." Jiang Guan Xi questioned Hyun Shik smiling. Hyun Shik tackled him into the water and the other three guys laughed. Jei Ku thought it kinda reminded him of how him and Rika first met. They both thought one another was very annoying. They ended up falling in love. He predicted to himself that the same thing will happen to Hyun Shik.

"If you like her, you gotta make sure she likes you too." Jei Ku told Hyun Shik after Jiang Guan Xi and Hyun Shik got back up from the water. They laughed some more.

"What makes you guys think I like her? She's a freaking plant eater! Dude, she's vegetarian. What a crazy girl. She is really annoying if you get to know her." Hyun Shik replied, denying it.

"Well then will it kill you if I hit on her? Since you don't have a taste for her?" Jiang Guan Xi replied, teasing Hyun Shik. The other two boys and Jei Ku laughed.

"Or what about me? Hey Hyun Shik, I, Rikushi, am really good looking so I think I should hit on her. What do you think? Ey Jiang Guan Xi, let me hit on her. She's too innocent for you. You came from a gang bang family. I came from a club owning family. She probably won't like it." Rikushi joked. Hyun Shik hit his arm playfully.

"Right… I, Tikushi, am a cutie so she will like me instead." Tikushi stated. The other guy laughed at them because he found it very amusing.

"I can't believe you guys are saying such just for a girl. That's funny." He told them. They all laughed and agreed.

"Hey, don't even fall for her. She's a lilo brat if you get to know her. I'm just doing this as a good homie ok? And don't even think I like her that way, Erin. Now let's just stop talking about non important things and have a great time." Hyun Shik replied, pushing them all into the water…

Rika and I got out of the spa. We were talking about boys. She was telling me about Jei Ku and how she really hated him but then she fell in love with him. Her love story she told me seemed beautiful and cute. I was really happy for her.

"So, do you like him?" Rika asked me, looking at me. I turned to her. I wondered who she was talking about. I wondered if she was referring to that awful Hyun Shik. Or what if she was talking about Jiang Guan Xi? They are both pretty good looking too, but I think I like Hyun Shik better, only because he's super cute and handsome. His face smiling appeared in my mind. Gosh he was so good looking!

"Well…" I started as the guys' started coming. "I'll tell you another time." We turned to them. They came to us. Jei Ku went to Rika and hugged her from behind. I smiled, because they made a great couple.

"You guys are hungry right? Come on, let's go eat." Jei Ku told all of us. They all agreed and we walked over to the table. Along the way, the other two boys I didn't know talked to me.

"Hey, I'm Rikushi. Just so you know. And you are?" Rikushi said. I turned to him. I smiled nicely to him.

"Hi, I'm Sakairi. Nice to meet you." I replied to him, as the other one spoke. He was a cutie! Rikushi was a hot guy.

"I'm Tikushi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Tikushi said, as he took my hand and lifted it up to his lips. I thought he was gonna bite me so I quickly pulled away and held it with my other hand. I looked away from him. Everyone started laughing. "Okay… Sorry if I made you think I was gonna bite you. I was just gonna kiss it." I felt stupid. I saw Hyun Shik smile. Jiang Guan Xi came next to me. He smiled at me. I smiled back nicely.

"Hi, I'm Erin. Nice to meet you." Erin stated to me. I smiled kindly. Then Jiang Guan Xi spoke.

"Don't mind those dweebs. They're always like that. So how old are you?" he asked me as we got to the table. He scooted the chair up. "Sit down." I smiled and sat down. He sat next to me.

"Thanks. I'm fifteen. And you?" I replied kindly. The waitresses brought food over to the table. I looked down and it was meat! I made a disgusted face. I almost threw up. Poor animals; had to be sacrificed.

"I'm seventeen. Hmm… two years older than you… That's not bad." He said and laughed. I smiled. The waitresses were about to leave. I needed to tell them that I don't eat meat.

"Um… Excuse me, do you guys have anything else besides meat? I'm a vegetarian. I can't eat meat." I questioned them. They bowed down their head and left. I looked at them. They were all looking at me. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, there's not. If you don't eat meat, then how do you survive?" Rikushi asked me. I was about to answer but Hyun Shik answered them first.

"Why do you think I call her plant eater?" he told them. I turned meanly to him. He said he wanted to start over again. How dare he lie to me? I don't care about him. The waitresses brought back some fruits. I smiled and took it.

"Thank you so much! This is great." I told them cheerfully. He bowed down to me and left. Then more waitresses came and gave us drinks. They gave us slushes. I got a Thai tea slushy with Boba we all ate happily…

It became night time. Rika and I got our shower things and went to the girl shower room. We went into our separate one. We both showered. We got out of the girls shower room and started walking to our rooms. I was dropping her off since my room was further than hers.

"So, now that we're alone, tell me, which one of them do you like? Rikushi, Tikushi, Jiang Guan Xi, or Hyun Shik?" Rika asked nosily. I thought about it. I didn't really know them, especially Rikushi or Tikushi. I knew a bit about Jiang Guan Xi but not as much as Hyun Shik. But Hyun Shik lied to me, so I'm kinda mad at him. And talking to Jiang Guan Xi made me feel better. Jiang Guan Xi's warm smile made me smile. He had one dimple only on his right side. He had black hair. "So...? Who is it that you're thinking about? You can't lie to me. That kind of face tells me you like someone."

"Well, I'm not sure who I like yet… But the one in my mind is… Gosh, I don't wanna say." I told her. She laughed at me. She knew how I felt.

"Is it Hyun Shik?" she asked me. I like him too but he's not on mind. I shook my head. "Rikushi?" I didn't know anything about him. I shook my head again. "Tikushi?" I felt stupid because of him. I shook my head. "Oh! It's Jiang Guan Xi that's on your mind! Isn't it?" I felt my cheeks grow hot. I smiled shyly and nodded my head. He laughed a bit.

"But you can't tell him ok?" I made her promise me she wouldn't tell anyone. She promised me. We reached her room. We said good night to each other. She went in and I started walking to my room. Along the way, I started singing to myself. I sang the song "Lighters" by Eminem and Bruno Mars.

"This one's for you and me living out our dreams where I'm right where we should be. With my open arms, I open my eyes and now all I wanna see is a sky full of lighters…" I sang as I reached my room. Suddenly, someone clapped their hands. I turned to see who it was. To my surprise, it was Jiang Guan Xi. I flinched to the way, holding my towel to my chest.

"Oh, Jiang Guan Xi… How long have you been here?" I asked, starting to get pink. I got really shy of him. He smiled. He took my hand. I had to follow him to a place. He took me to a bridge.

"Wow. You're amazing. I've heard many girls singing great, but you're the best one I have ever heard. I love hearing people sing. Can you sing for me to hear? Not just a piece of a song but a whole song." Jiang Guan Xi requested. I looked at him. He was smiling and looking at me.

"Oh… Um… Ok." I told him, as Rika's boyfriend popped out and spoke to us. We both turned to him.

"What are you two fools still doing up? Go to sleep! Tomorrow, we're going to Korea." Jei Ku scolded us. I flinched and screamed a little, going behind him and holding his shirt. Jiang Guan Xi laughed. Jei Ku left. I quickly stopped and stayed in place like a statue.

"I forgot about that. You can sing to me in Korea. Come on, I'll take you to your room." He took my hand and we went back to the room. I opened the room. I turned back to him. He was still standing there. He smiled and waved bye to me. I smiled and waved bye to him too.

"Good night." I told him. He laughed and told me the same thing. I got in and closed the door. My heart raced. I went onto the bed. I layed there thinking if I liked him or not. His smiling face kept staying in my mind. I hit myself a couple times.

"Do I like him? Have I fallen for him? Or is it just like Hyun Shik?" I asked myself. I shook my head many times. "No, it must be like how I felt towards Hyun Shik. Don't worry Sakairi. It'll go away tomorrow." I put the blanket over my head and went to sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

Around four, I was awakened to get up. I sat up in my bed sleepily. I looked to see who woke up. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Jiang Guan Xi. I got up and looked for my suitcase.

"I already took your suitcase. Come on, you look tired. Let me help you." He said. I yawned tiredly and he helped me to the jet plane. We got on the jet plane and we sat down. I was so tired. I knocked out on Jiang Guan Xi's shoulder…

Jiang Guan Xi held my waist so I wouldn't fall. Everyone turned. They laughed. He smiled. He sat down next to me. He was still holding my waist.

"What did you two do anyways? I saw you two together and bugged you to sleep." Jei Ku commented.

"We didn't do anything. I just heard her sing and I really liked it. I wanted her to sing again but you bothered us. Hey you guys, I think she might like me." They all laughed.

"Yeah, right." Rikushi commented. Rika heard Jiang Guan Xi. She didn't say anything though. She just went to sleep because she knew they would ask her.

"I'm for reals. She got all shy when she saw me." Jiang Guan Xi persuaded. They didn't believe him. "She's gonna sing for me when we get to Korea."

"Really?" Tikushi sarcastically said. Jiang Guan Xi nodded his head. He remembered. "Well, if she knew who your father is, she'd probably stop liking you. I mean after all, after high school, you're taking over as a gang leader."

Jiang Guan Xi remembered how he was gonna have to become the leader of a gang. He went to high school to get smart so he could think of all sorts of plans. Everyone was tired. They all fell asleep…

We finally arrived in Korea. Everyone was excited. I woke up sleeping in Jiang Guan Xi's arms. I flinched as I made him flinch too. I turned the other way, feeling embarrassed. Everyone was still sleeping so it was a good thing. Jiang Guan Xi woke up because of me. He turned to me.

"Are you ok? You scared me." he questioned. I took a deep breath. I turned to him. I smiled at him.

"Sorry. It's just… You scared me too." I replied, feeling like my cheeks are hot. I put my bangs behind my ear. "Sorry though." He seemed confused.

"How did I scare you?" he asked me. I thought of how I woke up sleeping in his arms, his right hand around my waist and my head on his shoulders. I realized his hands were still on my waist. I gently took his hand away from my waist and put it back to him. I smiled and then turned away, not answering him.

Jiang Guan Xi knew why he scared me. He put his hand on my waist and let me sleep on his shoulders. He knew that I must've been so shy of him. He also knew that it was awkward for me too. He found it super cute. He never did that to a girl before until last night. He smiled. To make things not so awkward for me, he spoke to me.

"So, are you still gonna sing for me? We're going to the Korean New years. You can sing there yeah?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I smiled, looking down. I got shy of him. He smiled. "Are you shy of me?" I quickly stopped smiling and had a normal face on and I turned to him.

"No, you're shy of me. Who's being she of who?" I told him and turned away. I looked down the window. I secretly smiled to myself.

Jiang Guan Xi smiled to himself. He knew I was shy of him. He has never felt so happy before. He was just gonna be my friend but he started feeling something in his heart. It was a great feeling though. He wanted to get to know me more. He wanted to always feel that way.

Pretty soon, we arrived. Everyone got up. We got out of the plane. A limo awaited us. We got in the plane and it took us to a hotel. We each got our own room. We packed to go to the Korean New year. I showered and when I came out, three women were waiting for us. They turned and smiled at me nicely. I smiled back at them.

"Hello. We're here to fix you up for the New Year." One of them said. She was really beautiful. Her hair was brown. I told her I wanted to be original. They gave me a plain neon yellow sweatshirt since it was cold. I got a dark blue short short with a golden Nikes shoe. My hair was straightened. I was finished. I went out the room and went down. Everyone barely finished too. It was around ten.

"Is everyone finished? Let's go." Jei Ku asked us. We all went out of the hotel and went to the limo. This time, there were six of them. Each one belonged to the guys. Rika is going to ride with Jei Ku. His is the first limo and colored black. Hyun Shik's red limo is the second one. Jiang Guan Xi's silver limo is the third one. Rikushi's hot blue limo is the fourth one. Tikushi's bluegreen limo was the fifth one. Last of all, Erin's golden limo was the sixth one. I didn't know who I was supposed to ride with. Jiang Guan Xi opened his limo. He turned to me. He smiled and offered his hand to me. His smile played in my head over and over again. I smiled and slowly gave his hand my hand. He took it. His hand felt warm and it was soft. He pulled me closer to him with my hand. He let me in first. I went inside and the seats were really nice. I sat down as he came inside to. He closed the door. The limos' started driving off to the Korean New Year.

"So, what's up?" Jiang Guan Xi asked me. I turned to him. We both smiled at each other. Again, his smile played in my mind. I can tell he is a good person, even though I don't know much about him. He is much nicer than that Hyun Shik. Then Hyun Shik's killer smile played in my head. I began to miss him now but I didn't show it.

"Nothing… You?" I replied, admiring how he really matched his black hair and dark brown eyes. I noticed he was looking at my eyes. I blinked twice and smiled.

"You." He told me, as I laughed. "Your eyes… They're beautiful. When I look at it, it twinkles. Like literally twinkle. And your smile. It could brighten up anyone's mood." Jiang Guan Xi sounded really honest.

"Uh huh… No really, don't lie to me. I don't like liars." I responded to him, smiling. I looked down, smiling as the car made a bump and I almost fell. Jiang Guan Xi quickly grabbed me and pulled me back, making me back in his arms. I blinked once, looking at him. It looked like we were in a movie posed to kiss. He was also looking at me.

"Are you alright?" he questioned me worriedly. I swallowed my spit and nodded. He helped me back into the seat. My bang got out of place. I looked down and put my bangs behind my ear. I then looked away.

Jiang Guan Xi smiled to himself. He thinks I must have got really shy of him. He looked forward. After ten minutes have passed, we finally reached the New Years. The drivers got out and opened the door for us. Jiang Guan Xi got out first. He turned to me. He gave me his hand and I took it. He then led me out of the limo. Many people looked at us. The boys' just smiled from the attention we received. It made me feel like I was important. Actually, I was but not anymore. I knew I would be feeling this when I get to become a singer.

"Smile you idiotic plant eater." Hyun Shik commented. I turned to him as he turned and did his killer smile. I looked at Jiang Guan Xi smiling. He was good looking. He turned to me. He smiled at me as I did the same. A paparazzi snapped a shot of us smiling at each other. We both looked up front. Rika and Jei Ku, holding hands, walked up first, and then Hyun Shik, Jiang Guan Xi, and I followed after and then Rikushi, Tikushi, and Erin last. We went to the front and got in for free. There were many people.

"Hey Jiang Guan Xi, didn't you say plant eater was gonna sing? I'll go make arrangements. Come on, let's go." Hyun Shik commanded to Rikushi, Tikushi, and Erin. They all left. Jei Ku turned to Jiang Guan Xi and me.

"What are you two still doing? Go have fun. You two don't have to follow us." He told us. Jei Ku laughed. Jiang Guan Xi and I went off on our own. As we walked, I saw people making cotton candy in different colors. I stopped to look. I really liked it. They made cotton candy of animals. I smiled, not realizing it.

"You want one?" Jiang Guan Xi asked. I did honestly. I just didn't have any money with me. I laughed. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I actually do want one. I just don't have money to get one. I really like how they make them." I responded to him. He smiled. He took me to where they sold them. He started examining me. I blinked a couple times, not knowing why he was doing so. Then Jiang Guan Xi smiled.

"I'll get you one. I think you look most like a bunny. It's cute, like you." He told me. I smiled and blushed. I looked away from him and looked at the ground. "Excuse me, can I get the bunny cotton candy?" The lady smile and took it out. She gave it to him. He took it and gave it to me. I took it.

"Thanks a lot! I'll pay you back when we get home." I cheerfully told him. I was really happy. I looked at the bunny cotton candy. It was a soft pink bunny. It had red cheeks and a white circle around its belly. The black nose was small and cute. The bunny had caramel eyes. I was never going to eat it. It's too precious. I gave Jiang Guan Xi a big hug. He smiled and hugged me back. He felt really happy.

"Nah, you don't have to. Now, you choose which one for me. Which one do I most look like?" Jiang Guan Xi questioned me. I looked at the animals. There was a bunny, a cow, a pig, a goose, and a puppy. They were all cute and there was only one that I thought looked most like him. I smiled.

"I think… A goose. It's calm, like you." I replied to him. He bursted out laughing. I smiled, and then laughed with him. He agreed with me.

"Ok then, goose it is. I'll get the goose one too." Jiang Guan Xi told the lady. She smiled and happily gave it to him. He took it and then started to take out some money, but the lady wouldn't accept it.

" A, geu gwaenchahn ayo. Neohui dul eun jeongmal gwiyeowo ttaemun e mulyolo geugeos eul dangsindeul euljuji. (Oh, no. It's fine. You two are really cute, so I'll give it to you guys for free)." She said kindly. We both thanked her a lot and went off. We walked around the place.

"I really can't wait to hear you sing. It'll be great. I always wanted to be a singer. That was my dream. I was never really good at singing though." Jiang Guan Xi said to me. I thought it was cool that he wanted to be a singer too.

"Cool, that's my dream too. I could teach you how to sing. If you have a dream, go for it. Don't let anything or anyone get in your way." I told him. He laughed.

"Wow… That just really inspired me." Jiang Guan Xi replied to me. I smiled to him as Hyun Shik and the other guys came to us, along with Rika and Jei Ku.

"Come on plant eater, you're up next after the singer." Hyun Shik told me as he grabbed my arm and made me go inside the performing room. It was really huge and pretty. There were judges. "You have to sing a Korean song, because they only know how to speak Korean. I signed you up for a contest. You need to get everyone's attention for the judges to be impressed." A boy was singing in Korean. I didn't know the song. In fact, I didn't know many Korean songs. I thought of a song to sing. I thought of Jiang Guan Xi and how I picked out a goose cotton candy for him and how he had a dream of becoming a singer. Then I remembered the Korean song called "Goose's Dream" from the Korean drama called "Dream High". Before I knew it, the boy was finished singing. There were never this much people when I sing. At Sanada bar, there are a lot of people, but this performance place has tons of people. It looked like a stage performance with many seats. Almost every seat was taken. The host spoke. I saw three judges.

"Gwaenchahn ayo! Jigeum uliga da eumju Sakairi! Daleun salamdeul, bagsuleul chyeola Sakairi! (Alright. Now up next we have… Sakairi! Everyone, clap your hands for Sakairi)" the host shouted, as many people cheered, especially the ones I was with. I felt a bit nervous. I took a deep breath and went up. Rika them all told me good luck. I went to the stage and the host smiled at me. "Annyeonghaseyo! Oneul uliege mueos eul eotteoghe hal geonde? ( Hello! What are you going to do for us today?)

"Annyeoghaseyo, mesinjeo chinguleul wihan nolaeleul buleulgeoya. (Hi, I'm going to sing a song for my friend)" I responded as he laughed.

"O, geugeon teugbyeolhan salam ibnikka?( Oh, is it for someone special?)" he questioned me. I laughed.

"Geulsse, nan dangsin I geuleohge malhal su gat ayo. Naega gyeou geu salam eul mannassda.( Well, I guess you can say that. I just met that person)" I explained to him. He nodded his head in agreement, understanding me.

" Gwaenchahn ayo. Eotteon nolaega deudgo uliegedo nolaeleul bulleo julgeoya?(Ok. What song are you going to sing for us to hear)?" he continued. I smiled.

" Naega nolaehabnida 'Goose Dream'(I will be singing Goose Dream.)" I replied to him. He nodded his head.

"Dangsin I ttae hwag in, junbi (Ok, ready when you are)." He told me. I nodded my head. In a couple seconds, it started playing. I started singing.

" Nan, nan kkumi isseotjyo beoryeo jiko jikyeo namluhayeodo. Nae, gaseum kipsuki bomulkwa kaji kanjik haefeon kkum. Hon, ddaeleon nugunkaka ddeus moreul biesseum. Nae deung dwie heullil ddaedo. Nan chamaya haejyo chameul su isseojyo geunareul wihae. Neulm keokjeong hadeus malhajyo heosdwin kkumeun dokilago. Sessangeun kkeuti jeonghaejin chaekcheoreom. Imi dorkikil su eobeun hyeonsilirago. Guraeyonan nan kkumi isseoyo keu kkumeul mideoyo. Nareul jikyeo bwayo. Jeo chakabk seo ineun unmyeon ilan byeok ape. Dang dang hi majuchi si isseoyo. Eonjenka na geu byeokeul neonkoseo. Jeo haneureul nopi nareul mukkeul sun eobsjyo. Nae, salmi kkeutesseo na useul keunareul hamkkehaeyo. Nareul jikyeobwayo…" When I first started, nobody really paid attention but in a short while, I got everybody's' attention. They cheered really loud. I smiled. I turned and saw Hyun Shik and Jiang Guan Xi smile, as well as Jei Ku, Rika, Rikushi, Tikushi, and Erin…

Jiang Guan Xi knew that the song was for him. He smiled because he remembered the goose I chose for him and that's how he knew it was for him.

"Sesang e, dangsin ui melodiui soliga naleul goosebumohaessda. Tjatneun daedanhi aleumdabhaessda. Ja, uli modu chamgajahasigi balabnida mudaee ola waseo su issseubnikka? I pansa ije gong yeon e daehan bal eon eul hal geos ibnida(Goodness, the sound of your melody gave me goose bumps. That was tremendously beautiful. Now then, can we have all participants come up on stage please? These judges will now make remarks on your performances)." The host commented. Then about 9 people, five girls and four boys came up. "Gwaenchahn ayo. Pansa, dangsin eun jigeum malhal su issseubnida(Ok, judges, you may now speak)." A guy judge stood up. He looked at all of us carefully. He was the one in the middle seat. To his right, there was a lady and a guy on his right.

"Modu chamgajaui aus, nan dangsin I dugabogo gachiga iss eossda nolaun gongyeon eul mandeul eo saeng gaghabnida(Out of all you ten contestants, I think only two of you made remarkable performances that were worth watching)." He began, still looking at us. I thought they should have at least thanked us all for performing because it takes a lot of nerve to come up here and sing. He sat back down. The lady stood up and spoke.

" Suhaeng gamsang gachigaissneun choechoui salam ibnida Sakairi(The first person who was worth watching perform is Sakairi)." she stated, and then sat down. The other guy stood up. He cleared his throat before starting.

" aleun salam ibnida Ae Cha. Dangsin ui nameojineun gaseo anj a hal su issseubnida. Jigeum dangsin I jikyeobogoissneun gachi bos ilago algo seungli hal su eobs eul geos.(The other person is Ae Cha. The rest of you can go back and sit down. You should now know that you were not worth watching and have no chance of winning)." He told him. I looked at the other eight who were eliminated meanly. I felt so bad for them. They went down the stage. They looked like they wanted to cry. I had a sad face for them. The guy judge sat down. The middle judge got back up.

" Jigeum da eum eun bokeol siheom sigan ida. Nuga deo bokeol idobnikka? Nugudeunji seunglihamyeon ieul badgeodoebnida(Now then, it's time for the vocal test. Who will have a longer vocal? Whoever wins will get this)." He stated and held up a large check for one hundred thousand dollars. I thought if I win, I can quit the Sanada Bar and just use that money to buy a house with room and use the Liang Lei restaurant money to keep food on the table. A lady came up to us with a tape and piece of light ribbon. She taped it to our noses. My ribbon was white and her ribbon was pink. " Dangsin I libon e pogbalhamyeonseo sugbageseo jikil su issgi ttaemun e jigeum eun, semeul gip I swieo yo. Junbi dwaessnayo?(Now, take a deep breath because you're going to blow on the ribbon and keep the it from staying still. Ready)?" Ae Cha and I took a deep breath. We had to go in front of each other. We got ready to start blowing on the ribbon. I knew I had to win it. It could benefit so much. " Eoseoga(And Go)!" We both started blowing on the ribbon. I blew on it softly, just enough to keep it leveled with my nose. Everyone was quiet and was just watching. It passed a minute and I still had lots of air but it seemed the girl was getting a bit pink…

Rika and the guys watched as I blew on the ribbon. They prayed I would win. Rika knew I must've wanted it so I could quit the Sanada Bar. She too hates me working there, but can understand my situation. Hyun Shik wanted me to win. He really hoped I did because it'll give him and excuse giving me a bunny cotton candy he saw and thought it was very cute. It reminded him of me. He had it in his hands, ready to give it to me once he hears my name being called if I won.

Two minutes and thirty seconds passed and I could start to feel a bit warm, even though it was a bit chilly. I looked back at the girl and she was very pink. I almost felt sorry for her but remembered she was my opponent right now. I had to win her if I was to stop working at Sanada Bar. I looked left and right, still blowing the ribbon. I looked down for a bit and then up forward. It was now three minutes and still we both kept blowing.

" Sinsa sygnyeo yeolebun! Jigeumgwado sambun issda geu jung hananeun geu supyleul jul geos ida! nollaun(Ladies and gentlemen! It has been three minutes now and neither one of them will give up that check! Amazing)!" the host shouted. There started to be some murmuring. We both kept blowing, not giving up. It was now three minutes and fifty seconds.

" Gwaenchahn iyonghamyeon saenggaghasibnikka? Sonyeoneun buhnongsaegijiman daleun hananeun yaggan buhnongsaeg inbnida. A, yaggan bunhongsaeg hananeun neomu swibe bol su issseubnida (Do you think they're ok? The girl is pink but the other one is just slightly pink. Gosh, the slightly pink one makes it look so easy)." I heard a girl speak to her friend. They both watched carefully to see who will win. So many people videotaped it. I continued looking everywhere, blowing the ribbon, slowly wasting my breath. I knew how to keep my vocal really long. It was like a person playing a flute because they know how to use their breath slowly. Ae Cha and I made no signs of running out of breath. I thought she must've been a good singer too. The time was now four minutes and twenty three seconds. The both of us did not give up. We both wanted to win it. Four minutes and fifty seconds passed now and the girl started to show a sign of being tired of blowing. I could tell because her lips were still blowing but it was kinda moving down. I was starting to get tired but not so tired up to the point where I needed to stop. Out of a hundred percent, I was twenty seven percent tired only. Five minutes and twenty seconds passed and the Ae Cha girl couldn't take it anymore. Her ribbon went down because she stopped blowing. I won the blowing contest!

Jiang Guan Xi was really happy for me. He was the first one to shout. Then everyone followed his lead. I stopped blowing and shouted happily.

"Yay! I won!" I told Rika them. They were shouting out my name. I turned and the girl looked devastated. She looked really sad. The judges came up the stage where Ae Cha and I were at. They smiled and clapped their hands.

" Dangsin eun hullyunghan il eul haess eo modu ulineun deo jagyeong I nugunji al ayo. Chughadeulibnida. (You both did a wonderful job but we know who deserved it more. Congratulations)." The judge told us both. He gave me the giant check. I took it happily. I took the ribbon and tape off my nose. I was no longer gonna have to work at Sanada Bar. I had on a really happy smile. Just then, to my surprise, Ae Cha got on her knees and she was crying.

" Jebal hanbeonman deo gihoeleul jwo! Naega geuleohge nappeun seontaegeulhaeyahabnida. Nae yeodongsaeng I apeubnida ulineun geunyeoga byeong won e gaseohaneun deo gihoeleul jwo (Please, give me another chance! I need the check so bad. My sister is sick and we don't have money to pay for her to go to the hospital. Please, give me another chance)." Ae Cha cried. My smile faded and I felt so bad for her. I had no idea her sister was sick. If I knew, I would've let her win. I was really excited to win at first but now I feel like she needs it more than I do. I was so ready to quit Sanada Bar. But now I felt like I couldn't anymore. I watched as the judge spoke to her.

" Mian haeyo Ae Cha. Dangsin eun choeseon eul dahajiman gisul eun chungbunhaji moshaessseubnida. Deo mahn eun hunlyeoneul pil yolohaneun joh eun enough. You 'dasi anieossda. Geuttaekkaji, dangsin I seuseuloleul yangseonghago naenyeon dasi sido hal su issseubnida. Seulpeohaji anhseubnida (I'm sorry Ae Cha. You did your best but your skills weren't good enough. You weren't good enough. You're in need of more training. Until then, you can train yourself and try next year. Don't be sad)." He told her. I felt tears in my eyes. I felt so sorry for her. I felt like I had to do something good for her. Before I knew it, I spoke.

" Ani, geunyeoneun jah ass eo (No. She was good)." I began, turning to the judge. He turned to me, a bit surprised I was standing up for her. " Myeoch bon salam eun libon e buneun jeogeodo daseos bun jeongdo su isseubnida. Nae mal eun, dangsin eun jeog eodo daseos bun jisog hal su issseubnikka? Jeon an geol. Pansa jonglyuui salamdeul ege dangsin I alaelo jib eo neohgo jasin ui gamjeong eul dachige hal mueos ibnikka?(Only a few people could ever last at least five minutes blowing on a ribbon. I mean, can you last at least five minutes? I bet not. What kind of judge are you to be putting people down and hurting their feelings)?"

"What does she think she is doing? Does she have any idea who she is talking to?" Jei Ku told Rika. They couldn't believe that I was talking that way to him. Jiang Guan Xi thought I had so much potential to be talking to him in a meanish way.

The judge laughed a little and turned to me. " Dangsin eun dansin I malhaneun eotteon saeng gag I issnayo (Do you have any idea who you're talking to)?" I actually didn't even know who he was. I just spoke my mind. I know it was kinda mean to do so after he just made me win.

" Ani, nan cheonman eobs seubnida. Geu aju geunyeoui geuleon moseub eul naelyeoui uimihaessgi ttaemun e geungyang yaegi mesinjeo. Dangsin eul naelyeo nohgohamyeon neomu gibun johgessdago saeng gag al ayo. Nan dangsin I salamdeul eul naelyeo nohgohaeyahandaho saeng gag eobsda. I chekeu… Naega wonhadeon mahn eun salamdeul I teullim algo, ajig I ilyohassseubnida. Nugungaga waseo nolaehaneun geos I neomu singyeong I soyodoebnida. Geugeos eun salamdeul I chungbunajihadago malhayeo jabusim eul pagoehaneun gangpyeonghaji anh ayo (No, I don't. I'm just saying because that was very mean of you to put her down like that. You know, I think if somebody put you down, you'd feel bad too. So I don't think you should put people down. This check… I know there must have been so many people who wanted it, and yet needed it. It takes so much nerve for somebody to come up and sing. It's not fair to destroy their pride by telling them they're not good enough)." I replied. Everyone was quiet and listening. Even the judges were quiet. A tear dropped from my eyes. " I hwag inlan I sibman dalleoneun salamdeul I seulpeohaneun geos eul uimihaneun gyeongu chwal yeong doen gachigadoeji anhseubnida. Geulaeseo gachileul mandeuneun… Naleul wihae gachileul mandeulgi wihae, pansa e uihae naelyeo nohgo han nameoji yeodeolb gaeui chamgaja, jebal yeogie gal su issnayo?(This one hundred thousand dollar in this check isn't worth being taken if it means making people sad. So to make it worth it… To make it worth it for me, can the other eight contestants that were here who were put down by the judge come up here please)?" In a couple seconds, a guy stood up and started walking up the stage. Then a girl stood up and another boy and then all eight contestants were up on stage, as I requested. I smiled. " Joh a, ije moduga yeogie issdaneun, dangsinui ileum eul yocheonghal su issseubnida (Ok, now that you're all here, may I ask for you names)?" I went to the guy.

" Naneun Jo gim ibnida(I'm Jo Kim)." Jo Kim stated as he gave the microphone to the next person. The girl took it and told us her name. She was Phim Kyo. The next one was Kyung Sinae. The rest of their names were Jyo Khan, Lo Kieun, Eunae, Chan Sook and Jae Wa.

" Jigeum geuleom, I supyo gachileulhagi wihae (Now then, to make this check worth it for me)…" I started as everyone finished. I held the check. All this time, Ae Cha was still crying on the ground softly. "Manh eun naegai modeun il eul wonhaneun… neohuileul wonhaneun eolmana… uliui mogjeog eun I supyoleul sulyeonghaneun… Uli modu yeolsimhi ilhago uliui choeseon eul jsin ihu modu hamkke geugeos eul gongyuhaneun gyeong uga gajang johseubnida. Ilu gag man.(As much as I want this whole thing… How much you guys wanted this… Our purposes to receive this check… It's best if we all shared it together, since we all worked hard and gave it our best. Ten thousand dollars for each of us)." Everyone started clapping their hands. I was smiling. I went to where Ae Cha was. I helped her up. I smiled at her. "Naneun uilui 10, yeol cheon badgo gaggag e daehaei chekeue naui sibman dalleoleul bunhhalhaessjiman, nan dangsin ege nae maneul jegonghago sipseubnida, Ae Cha. Naneun byeong I nugu nuna teughi, dangsingwa dangsin ui gajog eul wihae jal eoullindagidohabnida. Nan dangsin ibadneun iman I hyetaeg eul su issgileul balabnida (I've split my one hundred thousand in this check for the ten of us, each getting ten thousand, but I'd like to give you my ten thousand, Ae Cha. I will pray all goes well with you and your family, especially your sister who is sick. I hope the twenty thousand you're receiving can benefit you)." Ae Cha smiled and hugged me.

" Gamsahabnida! Jeongmal gamsahabnida! Gamsahabnida!(Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you)!" she cried. I hugged her back. It made me feel super happy that I cried too. Tears came out from my eyes too.

The judge smiled. He found it very interesting. No one has ever talked that way to him before. He knew he has to get to know me. He wanted to know where I was from. He and the other two judges left the stage and out the door.

Jiang Guan Xi thought it was a great thing for me to do. It was interesting to him. He has never met such a girl in his life. His smile came across his lips. Then Jyo Khan spoke.

" Sasil, naega dangsin ege manjugo sipseubnida neomu Ae Cha (Actually, I'd like to give my ten thousand to you too Ae Cha. You deserve it)." Jyo Khan told Ae Cha. Ae Cha was so happy. I felt happy that she was happy.

" Uliga neomu (Us too)." the remaining seven contestants told her. Now the whole check belonged to her. She had a smile upon her face.

"Manh eun salamdeul gamsahabnida! Gamsahabnida (Thank you guys so much! Thank you)!" Ae Cha exclaimed. I still had the check in my hand. I turned to her. I held it out to her so she could take it.

"Geuleohdamyeon Ae Cha, I hwag inlan eun modu ne geos ida. Eoseo, gagyeo (Well then Ae Cha, this check is all yours. Go on, take it)." I told Ae Cha. She took it from my hand and so many people clapped and cheered. We both smiled and hugged once more. Then we all went down the stage. I went to Rika them.

"Aww, you can't do it anymore." Rika told me sadly, though she was happy I made my decision. I smiled. I knew what she was talking about already. The boys didn't understand what we were talking about.

"Yeah I know. But you know me. I always put people's needs before mines. I dunno why though. I'm just like that." I replied to her, as Hyun Shik came up to us. Rika smiled and then quickly left. "Wait, Rika…" Rika already left to Jei Ku. Hyun Shik came to me. "Came here to bully me again?" he laughed.

"No, I just came to congratulate you." He replied, smiling. I smiled too, hoping he wasn't lying this time. Then he looked down to the ground, like he wanted to tell me something. Gosh did I miss him.

"Did you… Wanna tell me something?" I questioned, because he seriously had the face of wanting to tell me something. He looked at me. He was holding something behind his back. He looked up at me.

"Well, I don't exactly wanna say something… But here, it's for you." Hyun Shik told me, taking out what was behind his back. It was the same exact bunny that Jiang Guan Xi bought for me. I smiled. I thought they were cute for buying me gifts. I took it. "It looks like you. Don't eat it!" I laughed.

"Thank you Hyun Shik. Now I have two of these." I told him. He was surprised to hear me say I had two of them.

"You have two of them?" he questioned. He was confused and wondered who bought me it or if I bought it myself. I nodded my head.

"Mm hmm. Jiang Guan Xi bought me one earlier. I thought you saw. He's holding it for me." I replied to him, as he turned and saw Jiang Guan Xi holding a bunny too. He secretly felt jealous deep inside.

"Oh. Really? That's cool." Hyun Shik lied. He handed me the bunny. I took it, smiling. I now had two of them. I was grateful. I gave him a hug too. He hugged me back. We went back to them. Jiang Guan Xi handed me the bunny he bought for me earlier. I took it and we went out of the stage place. I was in the middle of Jiang Guan Xi and Hyun Shik. We were all walking around for fun. Rika and I stopped to look at some bracelets.

"Wow, these are really pretty." Rika told me. I agreed with her. Jei Ku then came to us and took Rika away from me. I laughed, knowing Jei Ku probably wasn't feeling enough attention from her since she was with me for a while now. Then, Hyun Shik came to me and took me to sit down.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he got on his knees in front of me. people began to stare at us. I got nervous. He was doing something. "Hey, what are you doing? People are staring."

"So what if they are? We came here on this trip to hang out with each other as a couple anyways. So it won't matter if they look." He replied to me. I turned red. I was really confused. I didn't know which one I liked better. A moment ago I was thinking about Jiang Guan Xi and now Hyun Shik's on my mind. He grabbed my foot put something on it.

"What are you doing?" I questioned again. I saw him give out a cute and handsome smile. He looked up at me and smiled with his teeth. His 2 dimples showed and he got back up. I looked at what he did to my feet. He put an ankle bracelet on my right leg. It was super pretty and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at him and he had another box with him. He opened it and it was a couple ring.

"Give me your finger." He commanded. I got really shy and I didn't. He smiled and knew I was shy to do so. He took my left hand and put the ring on it. It fit perfectly and many people awed at us. It felt awkward now because I think everyone was waiting for me to return the favor like what he did.

"What are you waiting for? Put it on me too. Everyone's waiting." Hyun Shik told me as I turned and blinked once. He eyed the ring and I slowly took it. I took his right hand and lifted it up. I put the ring on his finger and then he held me in his arms. All of a sudden, he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek as I shut my eyes. People cheered and took pictures of it.

Hyun Shik did that so Jiang Guan Xi can see that he wanted to be with Sakairi and as a sign for Jiang Guan Xi to back off. He smiled after he stopped. He smiled and felt happy that moment.

Hyun Shik let go of me and took my hand and held it the couple's way. I turned to him, shocked. I felt frozen right there. He pulled my hands and we went to our friends. They all saw and didn't say anything. I wasn't holding Hyun Shik's hands though, he was holding mines. I tried to make him let go but he wouldn't and continued to hold it. I turned to Jiang Guan Xi and he turned away. I felt bad for him. I was stuck with Hyun Shik for the rest of the time until we were going to leave.

"Come on, let's go back now." Jei Ku said. We all left the New Years. This time I rode with Hyun Shik. We went back to the hotel and into our rooms. I took a shower and when I came out, I put on a pajama to wear. I tried to get some sleep but I couldn't. All I was thinking was Jiang Guan Xi. I wondered if he was alright. Before I knew it, I got out of the room and down into his door. I was going to knock on it but I didn't want to. I was walking up and down the hall, my hands together to my lips, wondering what to say to him.

"What should I say? What if he's mad at me? What do I do?" I asked myself, not knowing what to do. Just then, the door opened and it scared me and I flinched. As I flinched, I turned around and squatted down with my hands covering my ears.

"Did you need something?" he questioned as I got up and turned back to me. My eyes widened as I saw that he was shirtless. He had such a nice body! He's a definite 6 Pac guy. I blinked twice and noticed that he probably barely finished showering too. His hair was wet. I swallowed hard as he looked at me curiously. "You want to come inside?" I laughed nervously as he took me inside.

"Um, well... I wanted to ask if you were okay..." I confessed. He sat on the bed and laughed after hearing me. He got a cup of water for me. I took it and he drank his water before replying. I took a sip of it too.

"Why do you ask? Are you concerned of me or what? Afraid I was sad seeing you and Hyun Shik have your moments?" he questioned, as my eyes grew wide and I shook my head, even though that was the reason why.

"No, it's just that I didn't to talk to you for a long time now and I just wanted to know. You know, we're friends, and friends care about each other. So I just wanted to know if you were okay, that's all." I replied to him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you? You seem to be going through a lot. He told me. I nodded my head. It's been a long and tiring day for me. I felt better knowing he was okay. It was then that I began to feel tired. He came and sat next to me.

"I'm still the same as usual. It's really dark now. Don't you think?" I asked him as I yawned tiredly but kept awake. He nodded his head. "Hey, remember how you wanted to learn to sing? Can I hear you sing? That way I'll know what to teach you." Jiang Guan Xi laughed. He nodded his head.

"Okay. But what should I sing?" he questioned as I told him to sing which ever song he wants. He chose what are words sung by Chris Medina. He went to the closet and took out a guitar. He came back next to me. I smiled and couldn't wait to hear.

He began to play as I was smiling. He began to sing and was so amazing! He was already a pro. There was nothing to teach him. I closed my eyes and felt the rhythm take over my body. Before I knew it, I put my head on his shoulders and fell asleep.

Once Jiang Guan Xi was finished, he looked over and saw that I was sleeping soundly on him. He laughed. This was the second time. He wasn't tired of it though, but rather happy. He smiled. He put me to sleep in his bed and looked at my face. He touched it and moved my hair away from my face.

"I really like you. You're beautiful. I hope you feel the same for me as well and not Hyun Shik. Good night, Sakairi." He told me, although he knew I was sleeping. He kissed my forehead and went to put his guitar away. He took a chair and put it next to the bed. He then went to sleep too...

I woke up and saw a pair of eyes looking at me. I gasped and pulled the blanket over my head. The blanket smelled like guys and I came out of it. Jiang Guan Xi was laughing at me and I laughed nervously.

"What are you doing in my room this early?" I asked and he laughed even more. I wondered how he even got inside. I looked in the blanket to make sure nothing happened. I turned to him.

"No, it's my room. You fell asleep here last night. I was going to take you in your room but I didn't want to wake you up. You looked too cute sleeping like a baby." Jiang Guan Xi told me. I laughed nervously and felt shy. I turned away and spoke to myself.

"Why did I fall asleep? You're such an idiot!" I scolded myself. I shut my eyes and breathed deeply. Then I turned back to him. He smiled at me and I smiled nervously. I got up out of the bed and stretched.

"Are you leaving now?" he questioned as I nodded my head. He looked at me and then laughed. I wondered why he was laughing. I looked all around me but there was nothing wrong. I stood there blankly. "You look so cute right now. Look in the mirror." I went to his bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Oh my gosh, this is terrible!" I shouted to myself and he began to crack his butt off. My hair was really messy on the side where I slept at, which was on the right. I smashed it down and it settled in with my hair. I came out of the room and he was waiting for me. He turned as he heard the door opening. He got up and came to me.

"You should go get ready since we're going somewhere special today. It's our last day of vacation." He explained to me. I nodded my head and went out of the room. I let out a big breath with wide eyes. I shook my head.

"I'm so stupid! I really embarrassed myself this time!" I told myself and then walking off into my own room. I got in and decided to shower again. I was in the bathroom and realized I forgot my shampoo and conditioner. I wrapped the towel around me and got out of the bathroom. I went to the suitcase and took them out. I turned around and began to walk. The door for my room swung open as my towel caught on the end of the bed and untied itself, revealing my body parts to the person who opened the door. I turned and it was Jiang Guan Xi. His eyes widened and his mouth opened as I covered myself and screamed out loud. I went down and grabbed the towel.

"I didn't see anything! I'm sorry!" he shouted and closed the door. I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Now I felt really embarrassed. The day started out bad for me.

Jiang Guan Xi rushed back in his own room, shocked he saw everything of me. He felt really hot inside. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. The scene played over and over again in his mind. He turned the sink on and washed his face so many times. He was breathing hard.

"Did I really see that? Sakairi's body... Man! I'm such and idiot barging in like that! She probably really hates me now!" he told himself. He shook his head many times. "Okay, I'll just go apologize to her later. Yeah, that's what I'll do" he went out of the room.

The maids from before came in and told me to pick a dress. I looked at them. They were all beautiful. I chose a clear silver dress that went up to half an inch above my mid thighs. The bottom of the dress had many different ways the dress went. There was also an outer part of the dress that was see-through. I wore a short underneath. The maids decided to curl my hair. They insisted on putting make up on me but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay natural. They gave me a really cute flat shoe that was also tan and had a bow on the middle of the shoe where your toes are underneath it. The shoe was sparkly too. I wanted the day to be fun since it would be the last day. When I finished, I headed out.

"Took you long enough, plant eater. Come on, everyone's waiting for you." Hyun Shik told me, taking my hand and walking me down to where the rest were at. As we reached them, everyone turned. I saw Jiang Guan Xi looking at me. I felt embarrassed and turned away. Then Rika's boyfriend spoke.

"Alright, everyone's here. Let's go." Jei Ku said as we all went into the limos. I rode with Hyun Shik because I was too nervous to be with Jiang Guan Xi right now. We drove off to a really pretty place. It looked like a princess ball. I was amazed.

"Oh, wow. It's beautiful." I commented to Hyun Shik who then smiled. I know he knew I was right. The limos parked and opened the door for us. There were many people already there. We got out and went inside. The inside was white and had very beautiful tables and everything. I remembered my house looked exactly the same.

"Right this way, we have your reservations waiting." A waitress said. We followed him to a nice pretty table. We all sat down. Jiang Guan Xi sat across from me while Hyun Shik sat next to me. Jiang Guan Xi kept staring and it made me feel really awkward. I looked at the ground many times and left to right.

"Isn't this place nice, Sakairi?" Rika asked me as I smiled and nodded my head. She also smiled too. I took a sip of my water and slowly looked up, seeing Jiang Guan Xi turning to me. I quickly stopped drinking it and looked at people dancing. They looked very lovely in the dresses. I was about to speak to Rika but as I turned I saw Jei Ku taking her off to go dance. Soon 3 girls came and asked Rikushi, Tikushi, and Erin to dance. They left and there was only me, Hyun Shik, and Jiang Guan Xi. We were very quiet. I saw Hyun Shik and Jiang Guan Xi eyeing each other a few times. Then a girl spoke from behind.

"Hi, um can I have a dance with you?" a girl asked Hyun Shik. We all turned and she was very cute and shy. Her bottom lip was sucked in her mouth. She was smiling shyly. He got up and grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the girl and Jiang Guan Xi. He took me off. I thought it was really mean to reject her. I pulled away.

"What are you doing? Go dance with her. Don't be so mean" I scolded as he took me off to the balcony. He held on to my hands harshly. It hurted my wrist. I pulled away again. He turned to me.

"We came to dance with one another, not with random people. You think I'm mean? Would you dance with an ugly fat guy, like your friend Benny or whatever his name is?" he replied as I got really mad.

"Why are you so mad? Why are you scolding me? Also, don't make fun of Benny! Don't even bring him up. He's more of a friend than you are." I told him. I didn't understand why he was so mad at me or someone. He was taking his anger out on me.

"You don't have the rights to yell at me like that. Just because we're acting like a couple doesn't mean we actually are a couple. I never asked for you from the start so don't act like we're one." He exclaimed. I had attitude on my face. I was not acting like we were couples. I especially never asked for any of this.

"Did I? Did I ever think we were? We barely know each other. Don't get the wrong idea that I think we're a couple. I never acted like I was your girlfriend. You really are mean. No, you're cruel. You have a black hole, not a heart." I told him and began to go off. He stopped me then.

"Give me back the ring." He commanded. Right then, all my shyness for him went away. My heart also thumped once but in a very hard way. I completely forgot I had it in my fingers. I touched it. It sparkled in the sun. I took it off and turned around. I took his hand and placed it in his palms. I closed it and then turned around. I then walked away.

I walked off. I don't know why my heart ached. I really disliked him at the moment. I wanted to cry. Tears were on the verge of falling. They were in my eyes. I felt the world spin. I continued walking off. Suddenly, I heard someone shout out my name. It was Hyun Shik's voice. It made me walk faster. I continued to hear my name. I walked into a large crowd as someone pulled me and hugged me, making my face covered in his chest. I began to cry because I couldn't hold it in no longer. I thought it was Hyun Shik but I knew the smell of ax belonged to Jiang Guan Xi.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you from now on. So don't cry." Jiang Guan Xi comforted. I cried in his arms. He let go of me and took off his outer vest. He wrapped it around me and led me out of the ball. We got in his limo and it drove off. He was still hugging me. He lifted my face up as I looked at him we looked at each other in the eyes. He used his 2 thumbs and wiped away the tears from my face. Then he smiled warmly. I tried to smile back. He then hugged me with both his arms. "Don't cry. Be happy, ok? I can't stand seeing you cry. Smile. You'll look extra beautiful." I smiled a little. He shook his head. He made a smile on my face using his 2 index finger. I looked at him and he smiled. "That's better." He let go and I smiled more.

"Thanks..." I told him. He nodded his head. I felt really happy being with him. He made my heart skip a beat. We arrived at the destination. We got out and it was an amusement park. While we were walking, he spoke to me.

"Today, you and I are a couple. Okay?" he asked, looking at me. I smiled shyly and nodded my head. He smiled too and took my hands like we were dating. I allowed him to hold it. It felt better than it did for Hyun Shik, to be honest. His hands felt more soft and warmer. We got in for free and off to see little piggy's race. There were 4 of them. They were so cute and tiny. I wondered which one would win.

"They're cute. Who do you think will win?" I questioned Jiang Guan Xi. He examined them closely. I thought the 2nd one will win. "I think the second one is going to win. No, I know he's going to win."

"I think the 3rd one. Let's make a bet. If I win, you have to give me a kiss but if I lose, I'll give you one." He told me. I giggled and nodded my head, because I thought the pig I chose will win. The race began and the 2nd one was really winning. Just then, it was outshined by the 3rd one and lost. It was so close too. My mouth opened. Now I was gonna have to give him a kiss. At least he didn't say it had to be on the lips. "You lost. You have to kiss me." he was smiling and I got shy. He laughed. I leaned over to kiss his cheeks. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to..." I kissed his cheeks quickly and there was a white light that flashed. I turned away quick and blushed.

"Aww, that was so cute, I had to take a picture. Here you go." A lady told us. She gave us both a copy of it. It was a very cute picture too. "Come by to the stage to see if you guys win the cutest couple picture." The lady then left and we were alone again. He took my hand and walked off to play some games. He played a basketball shooting game and won a big teddy bear. He turned and made me hold it.

"It's for you." He explained. I smiled and hugged him but the teddy bear was in the way. It was too big. He laughed at me and I felt stupid. He smashed the teddy bear and his arms reached me. Then he hugged me. We went off and I attempted to play a balloon popping game. I won and gave him a medium sized teddy bear. Then I hugged him this time. We went walking around for fun. I had a really great time with him. He made my bad memories go away. At this moment, I really liked him. It was getting dark already and the fair began to close. I didn't know we were there for such a long time. We got in his limo and went back to the hotel. He walked me to my room.

"I had a fun time with you. Let's do this more often." Jiang Guan Xi commented as I smiled and nodded my head. He smiled and patted my head. I closed my eyes and then opened it. I didn't want the night to end. I looked up at him and he kissed my lips. My eyes widened and I felt shocked. I began to feel hot inside.

Jiang Guan Xi decided to return the favor of me kissing his cheeks so he leaned to kiss my cheek when I was closing my eyes but I looked up as he made his way. It was too close to stop so our lips touched.

I quickly backed up and I felt like I was trembling. My very first kiss was with Jiang Guan Xi, the guy whom I liked at the moment. I wondered if he meant to kiss my cheeks only but I turned. I felt so shy of him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Jiang Guan Xi told me and went off into his room. I just stood there blankly wondering if it was a dream or not. I opened the room and went in. there I saw Hyun Shik waiting for me on my bed. I was too much in shock to argue. Jiang Guan Xi kissing me played over in my mind. When Hyun Shik saw me, he got up and went to me.

"Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier today. I kinda over drank and got tipsy. I hope you'll forgive me." he said. I nodded my head and felt like I was going to burst into fireworks. He stood there.

"Yeah, I did see you drink quite a few. I'll forgive you, so don't worry about it. Ok? I'm kinda tired. Can I sleep?" I questioned as he nodded his head. Before he went out, he gave me the ring again. He closed the door. I set the ring aside and sat down on my bed. I don't know how long I stayed there but I finally snapped out of it and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

We all got up and went into the jet plane. We were still very tired so we drifted back to sleep. I awoke first before anyone. We were landing now. I was pretty happy to be home. I told everyone we were landing. They all woke up and we were finally home. We all got out of the jet plane. We all started going off. I turned back but Hyun Shik was going somewhere else. He was going the opposite way from us. I stopped walking.

"Hyun Shik, where are you going?" I asked, not knowing why he was going a different direction. He stopped walking and turned around to face me.

"I gotta go to Taiwan for a wedding. I'll see you in two weeks. Bye." He told me, and started off. I watched him go off. I thought he was so mean because he didn't even say a proper goodbye to me, especially because of yesterday.

"Hmph... Could've at least said a good goodbye..." I said and walked off. I turned round and went off back to them. I walked slowly away. Jiang Guan Xi was also hurrying up because he had to go to a meeting with his dad on the last minute. I walked home by myself. They offered to take me but I refused.

Hyun Shik watched me go off from a distant. He really liked me but he was waiting for someone else. He had a best friend that was a girl and he was waiting for her to come back. He felt that he was going to regret. He walked to the jet plane waiting for him. He took out his phone and went to the address book. He went to a contact and tried calling it but it went straight to voicemail.

"Damn! Why don't you ever pick up my calls? Don't you know how much pain you've caused me?" he told the phone. He locked his phone and put it in his pocket. He sat down on the seat and tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt sad and hurt. The jet flew off into the air and disappeared into the clouds...

I was back home at last. I checked on my grandparents. No one was home. I went into the kitchen and there was a note for me. It said that they went cruising on a ship for elderly people and won't be back for 3 weeks. I smiled. I was glad they were safe at least. I went to my room and got a call to go to Sanada Bar and dance. I sighed.

"Gosh, stupid Sanada Bar." I said aloud and then packed to go. I went out the door and left to Sanada Bar. As I walked, I bumped into a girl and she dropped her papers. I helped her pick it up. I handed it back to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I told her. She smiled and laughed. She told me it was okay. She looked kinda lost. "Are you lost?" she nodded her head and looked around. She had a map with her.

"Yeah, kinda. I have to go to Sanada Bar and I totally forgot the way there." She responded to me. We were coincidentally going to the same place. I had a shocked face. She didn't seem to know why.

"Really? I'm going there too! We can go together." I told her. I smiled happily and nodded her head. We both walked together. "I'm Sakairi. Who are you?"

"I'm Teiyaa. Nice to meet you." She replied to me as we talked all the way to Sanada Bar. We walked inside and I took her to the back. I got switched into a black sweat pant and wore a black workout bra. I lifted up the right side of the sweat pant to the middle of my knee and ankle and tied a red bandana on it. I then wore a black and red Air Jordan shoe. The red was very neon, as well as the bandana. My hair was tied up. I was gonna dance on the song called "Brown Eyed Girl" by Royalty and Carlito. I came out of the fitting room and was in the room with Teiyaa.

"I'm gonna go to the mirror room. You wanna come?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head. I led her to the mirror room. I took out my iPod and played the song and started stretching. After the song ended and played again, I started rehearsing before I had to go perform for reals.

Teiyaa watched in amazement as I danced the song from start to finish. After practicing the whole song, Teiyaa clapped her hands. I laughed and she did too. She was really amazed with me dancing.

"Wow! You're an amazing dancer! You got to teach me one day! Yeah?" Teiyaa commented. I smiled and nodded my head. She was really happy. I smiled and thought to myself that she was almost just like me.

"Sure, I can teach you some time. I'll be happy to." I replied to her as it was time to dance. She was backstage with me. I was announced and I went to do my thing. Then I was finished. I went to the back where Teiyaa was at. She was sitting down. She turned to me. Teiyaa got up.

"Oh, you're finished? I have to cook. So where do you live?" she asked me as I told her I lived in a small apartment close by. She said that we could walk here together when we work. I agreed and she went to do her thing while I switched outfits and went to sing.

A week has passed and my birthday was in 4 days. I was going to be singing at the talent show in my school and I planned to invite them. Lately, Jiang Guan Xi has been busy taking care of family business. Hyun Shik began to take me out more often. We did fun stuffs together like chill at the park or at the lake. I was really falling for him. I felt like we were about to date. Even though he is mean to me, he's really caring and helps me out. I was working at Liang Lei restaurant with Benny and Rika. Teiyaa came over too. She was one of my very best friends too. The door opened. We all turned as it was the guys we know.

"Hey, Rika! I told you to meet me at the restaurant! Why didn't you?" Jei Ku asked Rika. She made a mad face and threw a dirty towel at him. It flew to his face and covered it. She laughed out loud.

"I told you already! I'm working today so I can't go! You're so dumb for waiting for me." Rika replied, getting a new towel and wiping the tables. I turned and saw that Jiang Guan Xi wasn't there. I saw Hyun Shik again though.

"Tch, why didn't you leave it for plant eater to wash them up? After all, you're more worthy than her." Hyun Shik told Rika. I turned to him with a mean face. Instead of wearing the ring he gave me, I wore it as a necklace. I tied a necklace piece with the ring and wore it.

"Hmph. You really are cruel Hyun Shik." I told him and went to him. He smiled and waited for me to do something to him. I stepped on his shoe with my hard Blue Jordans shoe. He yelled out in pain and I smiled meanly to him. He laughed while having a painful face. I stuck my tongue at him and walked back to Teiyaa, who at that time was touching her laptop. I sat down next to her and she turned to me, taking off her headphones. She didn't hear what we were saying because her music was too loud. I turned to her too. "You see him? He's a really cruel guy! So mean." She turned to Hyun Shik. She then let out a gasp.

"Hy... Hyun Shik?" she questioned as he looked at her. He formed a surprised look upon his face and got up. He didn't take his eyes off her. Teiyaa also stood up. She didn't take her eyes off him too.

"Teiyaa?" he replied back. Hyun Shik swallowed hard. Everyone stared blankly because we did not know what was going on. "I... I've always tried to call you but you never answered. Why? Why would you do that to me?" Teiyaa began to cry and she ran off. "Teiyaa!" Hyun Shik ran after her. They left the door and we were all quiet.

"What's going on?" Benny asked, carrying a tray of drinks to us. I wondered how they knew each other. I don't know why but I felt kind of jealous. Jei Ku and his other buddies Rikushi, Tikushi, and Erin were talking in a quiet way. I decided to eavesdrop. I was cleaning close to them too.

"Dude, it probably is her, that's why she called out his name first. How long has it been since she avoided him?" Erin asked the rest. I went closer so I could get a better hear of what happened between them.

"I dunno, like 4 years or so? Since our freshmen year, I think. Wow, he finally found her huh? Maybe he will actually stop being a womanizer at last. But didn't she leave because he didn't show up to her request?" Rikushi told them. They all nodded their heads.

"But... if he goes back to Teiyaa, what will happen to Sakairi? She might possibly become sad and depressed. They've been really close lately." They said to one another. I got mad at them for saying that because I knew it was true that I would become sad but not depressed. I slammed the cloth to the table as they turned to me.

"Hmph! Who said I would get depressed? I'd be happy! No more calling me plant eater anymore! So that's good if he goes back to her. That way, I won't have to debate between him or Jiang Guan..." I began as I opened my eyes wider and gasped because I almost revealed I liked Hyun Shik and Jiang Guan Xi. I had a mad face. "See what you almost made me do?" I stormed off to a far table as I heard them laughing at me. I began to feel pink. Rika went to them and told them about me going to sing at the talent show.

"We're going to watch her sing at the talent show from her school because it's her birthday. Got that?" Rika commanded them. They nodded their heads and she smiled and left. I finished the table and put them away. When I came back Jiang Guan Xi was sitting down, laughing and the others were too. My mouth opened as I thought they probably told him or something.

"No!" I squeaked in a tiny voice. I hid behind the cashier area. "If he finds out, what will I do?" I mini-slapped my cheeks a few times. "Ok. Ok, I'll just go play it cool if he asks me. No wait, he's not the type to ask. But if he does, I'll be so nervous!" just then, someone cleared their throat which startled me and caused me to flinch. When I did so, I banged my top head on the bottom of the cashier area. I wanted to scream our loud so bad. I only whispered. "Ow!"

"Wow, I thought I heard someone talking at the cashier area but there's no one. Could I have possibly been hearing a ghost? Hmm... Interesting. I should further investigate if it truly is a ghost. Maybe I'll go check to see."

"Come on, Jiang Guan Xi, there's no such things as ghosts. We all know that." Erin told Jiang Guan Xi and laughed. They all laughed. "Just go see who's behind." I heard footsteps begin to come. I had to think of something quick. I then eyed the drapes of the window curtains. I crawled quickly and went inside. I climbed onto the window. My back was facing the direction where Jiang Guan Xi was coming. My eyes were closed and I held my breath. I opened them and saw it. My eyes widened as my heart thumped.

Hyun Shik and Teiyaa were close by the window, coincidentally. They were holding hands and he stopped to kiss her on the lips. Teiyaa didn't back down and returned the favor. They held each other closely, making me feel envious of her. Just then, I lost balance and fell down. I screamed out loud and Jiang Guan Xi caught me. I looked at him, feeling uneasy. The world spun around me.

"Are you alright Sakairi?" Jiang Guan Xi asked me, putting me down gently. I nodded my head. I shut my eyes tightly and opened it. I faked a smile and laughed. "Are you sure? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Of course I'm fine! I just lost my balance, that's all. Don't worry too much ok?" I replied to him as he smiled too and nodded his head. We went to go sit down with everyone else. I thought Hyun Shik and Teiyaa would come back in but they didn't. Finally, Teiyaa came back in and grabbed her belongings. She said bye to us and left before we could say anything. We all watched her go in Hyun Shik's limo and it drove off. I looked down. I can't believe I actually feel kind of sad. When I first met him, I even said I wouldn't fall for him, but I did and he's now dating Teiyaa, his old girlfriend or something whom he hasn't been in contact for in 4 years.

When I got home, I went straight to sleep. That night, I dreamed that things got worse for me after Hyun Shik got with Teiyaa. I woke up to find out it was only just a dream. I don't know why but I cried for a bit.

"I'm so dumb. Why am I crying for? I should be happy he is happy. Not crying. No wait, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying out of joy. Yeah, that's it. I'm crying because I'm happy for him." I assured myself and cried more. This day was awful for me.


	6. Chapter 6

2 days later...

I was working at Liang Lei restaurant with Rika, Benny, and our new worker Teiyaa. She gets out an hour before me. I began to feel envious of her. Now I see Hyun Shik and Teiyaa together every day. He picks her up. I feel sad too, but I can't say anything to them. I know I'm strong so I'll bear with it, no matter how much it hurts deep inside. It's my birthday in 2 days and I feel like crap. To me, everything seemed to be about "Teiyaa" and I began to dislike her. We are still close too. I was going to tell Rika but I decided to keep everything to myself because I didn't want anything to happen.

I was cleaning the tables when the door opened and in came the boys we're used to seeing. I began to walk to greet them but then Teiyaa appeared there first and greeted them. I turned around and continued to clean. I saw, from the corner of my eyes, Hyun Shik and Teiyaa kiss. I rolled my eyes and wiped the table once, accidentally knocking down a glass cup.

_**CLANK!**_

Went the sound of the glass cup shattering onto the floor. Everyone turned to me. I turned to them and apologized as Benny came and saw that I broke one of his parents' glass cups. I felt so bad and terrible. Benny shook his head.

"I'm sorry... I'll get this cleaned right away." I told him. I got on my knees and began to pick up the broken pieces of the cup. I then picked up a piece and cut myself deeply on my thumb. I flinched back, holding my thumb. Rika saw what I did and quickly rushed to me. She gave me a napkin.

"Sakairi, are you alright? Here, go sit down. I'll clean it up." Rika told me but I laughed and shook my head. I put a Band-Aid on and told her I'll do it and for her to keep her friends company.

"I'm fine. Don't sweat it, okay?" I said to her as she nodded her head and went back. I used a broom and swept the pieces left. In 2 minutes, I finished cleaning it up clean. I didn't bother going to them, especially because it would mean I see Hyun Shik and Teiyaa. My back was facing them the whole time. I cleaned up the tables. I went out of space for a while. I pictured myself telling Hyun Shik my feelings for him and that he was beginning to consider it but then Teiyaa came into view and yelled out my name.

"Sakairi!" Teiyaa shouted, shoving my shoulders. I came back into my senses and saw that it was Rika only. I blinked a few times, realizing it became night time. Everyone was still there, except for Hyun Shik and Teiyaa. I sighed and put the cleaning things away. I took off my apron and put it away. I went back to them.

"Are you okay? You're beginning to worry me." Rika questioned. I nodded my head seriously. She was sitting next to her boyfriend Jei Ku. The rest sat next to him. I didn't see Jiang Guan Xi at all today. I guess he must be super busy nowadays and it was okay. "You do know that you were cleaning the same tables over and over, more than 5 times each until I called out your name." I laughed.

"Really? That I didn't realize. I just went out of space. But don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. So, you guys still coming right? For my birthday at my school. I have VIP seats on the front for you guys." I questioned them and they nodded. I smiled. "I'm not gonna be here tomorrow. I'm going to be practicing so I'll see you guys on the day of my performances at 8 o'clock sharp. Okay? I'm off."

"Don't worry, we'll be there. I promise." Rika assure me as I waved bye to them and headed home. When I was walking, I cried to myself because I want to reveal myself to Hun Shik but I just couldn't, seeing how happy Hyun Shik and Teiyaa is being a couple. My heart hurts whenever I see them together.

"Why? Why is this happening to me? Why am I feeling weak when I should be strong? Why did I have to fall for him? He's such a jerk. I'll be okay. I'll be happy from now on. I will cry my eyes out today, and be a new person tomorrow and from then on." I assured myself, reaching my apartment. I went inside and closed the door. I got in my room and showered. After, I went to sleep.

The next day came and there was a knock on my door. I quickly washed my face and opened the door. It was Teiyaa and Hyun Shik. I wondered why they would be knocking on my door to come in.

"Oh, hi. Come in." I told them as they came in. I gave them some water and sat down on the sofa with them. We didn't sit on the same sofa's though. "What brings you guys here?" Teiyaa drank her water before speaking.

"We wanted to come see you. Well, actually we wanted to thank you for helping us find one another again. Thanks to you, we're happy again. I'm so happy I met you, Sakairi. You're a really great friend." Teiyaa complimented. I turned to Hyun Shik and he turned away. He drank the water with a big gulp.

"Oh... is that all? I'm happy that you guys found each other again. Now Hyun Shik can't be a big bully to me anymore. If he does, I can always tell you and you'd scold him. Just kidding. Well at least you 2 are happy." I replied, hiding my feelings from them. I really wanted to tell them the truth but I couldn't. Teiyaa held his arms and smiled.

"See? I told you she's happy for us. You didn't want to come." She told Hyun Shik. I looked at them both. Hyun Shik turned to me as I did the same. He got up and made Teiyaa let go of him.

"I gotta us the restroom. Where is it?" he asked me. I got up and showed him the way to the bathroom. He looked nervous or something. He got in. Before he closed the door, he spoke. "Hey, Sakairi, I..."

"Take your precious time, Hyun Shik." I interrupted because I didn't want to hear him speak. I didn't want to hear what he had to tell me. I'm afraid it will make me burst into tears. I turned away and went back to Teiyaa. I heard the door close. I sat down and put on my slippers. As I bent down, the ring Hyun Shik got me but I made it a necklace came out of my shirt and it sparkled brightly. Teiyaa eyed it...

Hyun Shik didn't know what to say to me anymore, especially because things came by too fast. He found his friend he was been trying to be in contact with for 4 years and now they're dating or something. He never asked her out and didn't plan to but they're "dating" according to Teiyaa. Hyun Shik was getting close to me and he enjoyed all the moments we had and then the unexpected happened. Now we are complete strangers. I didn't say hi or look at him anymore. He didn't like that. He pounded the sink once and stared at the mirror. He wanted to talk to me about it. He wanted to make it clear that he and Teiyaa aren't dating but if he did, he'd probably never see her again and he didn't want that to happen. He couldn't risk letting that happen again twice.

"I'm sorry, Sakairi..." he told me, even though I couldn't hear him. He sighed and closed his eyes for a while...

"Oh, Sakairi, where did you get that ring? It's beautiful!" Teiyaa asked me, not taking her eyes off of it. I looked at it. I almost forgot about it. I held on to it. "It must be special. Who gave it to you?" I wondered if I should pass it on to her. Hyun Shik bought it for me, when we began to get close but now we're like strangers. Now he's with Teiyaa so there's no use for me to continue wearing it.

"Well, um... Hyun Shik bought it for me... As a gift for helping his friend and Rika get back together again. You weren't there at that time. Here, I'll pass it on to you." I commented, taking it off.

"But it's a gift. You should keep it. It symbolizes your help for them. It's okay. I don't know how close you guys were but I'm sure it was for another reason. I know him. He likes a lot of girls but he's always with me." she explained. I undid it and put it on her. I smiled.

"No, we are just friends. It's not like that. We didn't really like each other. Consider it a gift from Hyun Shik to me to you. It'll symbolize your love for one another. Just pretend it was meant for you." I told her and she smiled. She tucked it in her shirt and thanked me. Hyun Shik came out in a while.

"I guess we should head back now. Bye Sakairi." Teiyaa told me and I waved bye to them. Hyun Shik looked at me one last time before heading off. Teiyaa held his hands happily. She was super happy to be with him and it hurt to see them together. I fake smiled and waved again.

"Hey! You guys are coming tomorrow right? To see me perform? I'll be watching the VIP seats filled with my friends. Bye!" I shouted and they heard. Teiyaa smiled and nodded her head. They got in the car and then I allowed my tears to form in my eyes. I fake smiled and waved bye to them one last time as I watched the car drive off. I went back into the apartment and wiped my tears away. I kept taking deep breaths to help calm me down but my tears didn't want to stop.

I packed and headed to my school to prepare. Benny came to help out too. When I arrived, I saw Benny hanging the things up. I still needed to cry. He saw me and began to come. I wiped my tears away and smiled at him. He came and saw a tear come out.

"Are you okay? What happened? Why are you crying?" Benny asked as another tear dropped. I hate when people say that. It makes me want to cry even more. I shook my head and began to cry softly. He understood that I couldn't tell him right now. He went away and came back with his P.E. clothes. He gave them to me. I didn't understand why. "Go running. It'll help you not want to cry. We'll take care of things here." I took it and I smiled.

"Thanks..." I managed to say through crying. I went to the bathroom and switched into it. It was big for me. I rolled up the shorts and tied the shirt on the back to make it smaller. I went out into the track fields and began to jog while crying. I cried more while jogging so I began to run my fastest. I was also wiping my tears away...

Jiang Guan Xi just finished arguing with his dad about dating a girl named Ketrinaa. He's been busy because their parents set them up together all the time. He's been forced to go on dates with her. She is very pretty but he wasn't interested in her. Ketrinaa only talks about herself and is super conceited. She also likes him a lot too. That is the main reason why his dad keeps forcing him to go on those dates. He finally told his dad he isn't going to date her because he is not interested in her but instead with someone else. They argued about her the whole day and finally he drove off and saw a familiar girl running on a track field. He parked the car and got out. To his surprise, it was me running. He smiled and sat down, watching me. He saw my hands go to my eyes a lot. Finally, he realized I was crying while running. He got up and jogged to catch up to me...

I wiped my tears away and continued running. My legs were in pain from running too much. Running was helping me calm down. All of a sudden, someone taps me and I flinched, causing my legs to collapse and I was falling. The person pulled me forward, making me fall on them and our lips touched. I looked up and it was Jiang Guan Xi. I got up really fast. He got up as well.

"Jiang Guan Xi... What are you doing here?" I asked, wiping away my tears. I sniffed and he looked into my eyes. I looked down. I didn't want him to see me cry. I remembered him telling me he didn't like to see me cry. He wiped away my tears using his thumbs. He pulled me softly towards him and hugged me. I didn't do anything.

"Don't cry. It makes me sad seeing you like this. I can't stand it. I promise I won't let your tears fall anymore." Jiang Guan Xi soothed. I nodded my head and rested my head on his shoulder...

Jiang Guan Xi heard that Hyun Shik was dating Teiyaa now. He thought it was really messed up for Hyun Shik to be super close to me and then go off to another girl. He knew I kind of liked Hyun Shik and knew he was the reason why I was crying. He hugged me tighter, not letting go as if there were no tomorrow. The winds blew gently and we both had our eyes closed...

It felt like a really long time and his comfort was soothing my heart. For some reason, just him being there made me feel better, as if there were never no problems in my life. Jiang Guan Xi is really an amazing guy. Soon, he let me go. He looked back in my eyes as I did the same. He took me to the bathroom and I switched back into my original clothes. Benny told me to go with Jiang Guan Xi and the rest will finish the decorations. I thanked him and Jiang Guan Xi took me to his car. He opened the door for me and I smiled and went in. He closed the door and went to the other side. He went in his car and started the engine. Then he leaned over to me like he was gonna kiss me or something. I began to feel shy and backed up from him. He came closer and I turned to the window. He reached out his hand and crossed the seatbelt over me and buckled it. I turned to him. I felt kind of stupid. I laughed nervously and he laughed.

"Where do you want to go?" he questioned as I thought about it. I didn't want to go to a place where there are lots of people. I wanted to go to a quiet place to relax and just talk to him. I thought the park or lake would be fine.

"How about the park? I just want to go to a place where it's nice and peaceful. I think I want to relax for a while. Will it be okay with you?" I responded. He nodded his head and began driving to the park. We were quiet the whole time when he drove. When we were supposed to go straight, he turned. I wondered why he turned.

"Let's go buy some food first." Jiang Guan Xi said. Now I understood why. I nodded my head. He then took my hand and held it. It was really unexpected. I looked at him and he smiled shyly, still looking straight. I knew he saw me turn to him but he didn't want to look off the road or else we would probably get in a car crash. I turned away and smiled to myself, feeling butterflies in my tummy. We stopped by the grocery store. We got out and he took my hand again. I didn't pull away because I knew I liked it in a way. We headed inside and looked for food.

"So, what are you going to get?" I questioned, looking around. I saw the meat section and made a disgusted face. He saw me do that and he laughed. I laughed too. He went to the meat section and took a pack of ground beef.

"This is what we're eating. Okay? It's your favorite so I'll prepare you a very special dinner with this." He replied as I shook my head. Poor cow got grinded into ground beef. I made an even more disgusted face. He was still laughing.

"No, I don't eat meat, remember? Poor cow... I feel so sorry for it. May you forever rest in peace and forgive Jiang Guan Xi for eating beef." I said, doing the hand prayer and closing my eyes and he bursted out in laughter. I turned to him, not really knowing why it was funny. "What's so funny about it? I'm for reals." He tried to stop. Seeing his smiling face made me smile and join him in laughing. "Okay, maybe it was a little foolish of me to say that. Pretend I didn't say it."

"No, it's already been said so no use pretending. I'm mainly laughing because you didn't realize that I videotaped you. You're so funny and cute." He said taking his cellphone behind his back and watching it. I tried to grab it but he lifted it up in the air, making it too high for me to grab. He randomly set a code on it which I didn't know.

"H... Hey! Delete it! It's so embarrassing..." I told him, turning pink. He looked down to me. He looked at my cheeks. I looked at him. "Give me. Delete it. I don't like it. It makes me look like a fool."

"Nope. It's cute so I'll keep it as a memory so when I'm down, I can watch it and become happy. Hey, when did you put blush on? I don't remember seeing you wear blush. Just kidding, you're too cute." He replied, giving me a hug. He moved my bangs away from my forehead and leaned down to kiss it. I close my eyes as he kissed my forehead. He let go of me after the kiss and we walked to find something we both liked.

We went to the peanut butter jelly sandwiches. I loved eating those. I smiled and took a box containing a dozen of them in. He turned to see what I got. He smiled. I missed eating them. He got a box of cookies and a Rock star drink.

"What drink do you want?" Jiang Guan Xi questioned me as I looked which drinks were available. There were Monster drinks, Rock star drinks, Mountain Dew, Pepsi, and Pink Lemonade. I smiled and took the pink lemonade. I showed him and he smiled.

"I'll get this one." I told him. We got in line and waited for our turn. When it was my turn, I put my things down and he did too. I took my wallet out and he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You don't have to pay. It's already been take care of." He replied. The lady just took the things and bagged them. I guess it was because they were the special group everyone adored so they got them for free or they gave the store endless money that when they got things, they didn't pay. He took the bags and we went out.

"I can help you carry them." I offered but he shook his head. We walked to his car and he set the things down. He opened the back trunk and put the things in. Then we got in the car and drove off to the park.

In a few minutes, we reached the park. We got our stuffs and got out. We sat down on the tables that were freshly cleaned and made out of crystal. It was the VIP area that is very well secured and only VIP's could enter in. Jiang Guan Xi and I sat down next to each other. He opened the things took a cookie out. He handed it to me. I smiled and took it.

"Thanks..." I told him, and gave him a sandwich. He took it too and also thanked me. We ate for a short while. After we finished, we began to talk. We were talking serious about each other about our problems we had.

"So... Can you tell me why you were crying earlier?" Jiang Guan Xi asked me. I looked down and began to think about Hyun Shik and Teiyaa being so happy together. The thought made me feel sad but not sad enough to make me cry.

"Well...It's because...I dunno, it's kinda hard to say..." I began as he understood it must be hard to tell someone. He took my hand and squeezed it, assuring me everything would be alright.

"It's Hyun Shik, isn't it?" he asked and I wondered how he knew it was him. I slowly nodded my head. He gave me a hug. I hugged him back. He knew exactly how I feel. I felt kinda happy that he so understood me.

"I think I developed feelings for him and seeing Teiyaa and him be happy together... You know what I mean. And I'm stuck in the middle. As much as my feelings are growing for him, it's also growing for someone else. I don't know what to do." I revealed to him, being very sincere. He knew what I meant.

"My dad is setting me up on dates with this one girl that I don't really know and don't want to date. He thinks she will be the best for me but it's not how I see it. I'm falling for another girl too and my feelings for her are strong. I don't know what to do either. I told my dad I won't date her and we ended up arguing. I drove off and then I saw you. I know that chilling with you will make me feel better and right now I am feeling better. Tomorrow I'm not gonna go."

"Yeah, same for me. I feel like all my problems go away and I don't have to worry about anything when I hang out with you." I confessed. He smiled. "Hey, tomorrow you want to come..." His phone began to ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered on the phone. His slight happiness went away completely. "What! Alright, I understand. I'll be there." I wondered what happened. He stopped smiling and looked down.

"What happened?" I asked as he told me. His dad went out looking for him and got in a car accident. He is in the hospital now. I felt super sorry for him. I got up too and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"I'll take you back home. Come on." He told me and I shook my head. I told him to go on and that I'll walk home. He should go quickly to the hospital to see him. He nodded and went off. I watched him go as I felt sad. Even Jiang Guan Xi might end up dating and I'd have no one to serious talk with. He's not going to be able to come tomorrow but I don't blame him. I got the stuff and began to walk home...

Jiang Guan Xi arrived in the hospital and found out the room his dad was in. He rushed in and saw his dad resting on the bed with a broken leg hung up. He walked to his dad. His dad was sleeping.

"Dad..." Jiang Guan Xi said aloud. His dad began to wake up. Jiang Guan Xi grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. "I'm sorry dad, it's all my fault." Jiang Guan Xi began to cry a bit.

"Jiang Guan Xi, it's not your fault. It was my own carelessness. Jiang Guan Xi, don't cry. I'm not dead yet. Silly boy." His dad said and coughed a few times. Jiang Guan Xi took his dads hand and held it.

"No, it was my fault for starting the argument and leaving. You came after me and now you're hurt. I shouldn't have told you... I'm sorry." Jiang Guan Xi continued. He felt super awful and before he knew it, he spoke. "I'll go on the date tomorrow to make it up to you." His dad smiled.

"Thank you for caring about this old dad of yours." His dad said. Jiang Guan Xi told him to get some rest. He stayed with his dad the rest of the day...

I went home and it was night time. I decided to shower and sit on my bed until I get tired. I thought about Hyun Shik and Teiyaa. They were already dating and I need to get over him. I sighed and layed down on my bed. I then thought about Jiang Guan Xi. I really like him too but now he's going to probably date the girl sooner or later. I'll be left with no one, just like the old days. I was probably meant to be lonely. Rika and I aren't really talking anymore because of her boyfriend and I don't really know the other guys. I'm probably unwanted. I wanted to move away to a place that's far and begin a new life there.

"I'm meant to be alone only. Why? I'm unwanted, obviously. I really wish I could have someone who'll always be there for me." I told myself. I yawned. Hopefully they come tomorrow because it's going to be special. Rika even promised me. I began to grow tired so I went to sleep...

I had a dream that someone spoke to me and told me my wish will be granted because it was 11:11 and I wished from the bottom of my heart. I woke up, thinking what kind of dream it was. My heart was thumping hard. I thought I was just imagining it so I fell back asleep.

The next day came and I woke up early. I went walking for a while by myself. While I was walking, I heard a baby crying. It sounded like it was only like 5 months old or something. I followed the voice to a creepy looking alley and saw a baby car seat with a large cardboard on top of it. I thought it was weird. Who would leave their kid alone there? I went to it and the cardboard wrote "IF YOU FOUND MY CHILD, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF IT. I AM GOING TO DIE ANY DAY NOW AND THIS BABY WILL BE ALL ALONE. MAY GOD BLESS WHOEVER TAKES HIM. THANK YOU. JULY 16." Today is July 18. I felt so sorry for the baby. I lifted the cardboard out and there was the cutest baby I have ever seen. The baby stopped crying and looked at me with its big eyes and cooed at me.

"You're so cute..." I told him, knowing he wouldn't understand me. The baby smiled at me and lifted his arms out to me, opening and closing his hands. The car seat was dirty and ripped. I unbuckled him and lifted him up. Then a really stinky smell filled the air and I knew it was coming from the baby. "Ugh it smells. I gotta give you a bath." I saw the baby's birth certificate and took it. I started to walk off from the cart and I heard some kind of "ding." I turned around and to my surprise, the car seat was gone. Then something from inside told me the dream yesterday might be real. I wished there were some kind of diapers or something. I took the baby home with me. I couldn't decide whether to take it to the orphanage house or not. I took its clothes off and there was a note with it that sparkled. I opened it and it wrote "This baby will always be there for you so don't give up. Live life strong." I knew then that something granted my wish. I didn't know who though but I thanked the person from inside. I looked when his birthday was with the birth certificate. It was February 14. I checked his diapers and it was smelly. I covered my nose and cleaned it up. I gave him a warm bath. I needed to give it a new diaper but he's naked and I can't run to the store and come back. I called Benny and told him what happened and if he could buy baby stuffs. He didn't believe me but still went to buy plentiful diapers, formula powders, and bottles. Soon he knocked on the door and I opened it. He brought it inside.

"So... Where's the baby?" he asked. I went to my room and took the baby out. He looked stunned. "What? I thought... I thought you were joking. He's so cute!" I smiled. The baby was super cute. He had chunky cheeks and was barely beginning to grow 2 bottom teeth's. He is an Asian baby.

"See? I told you I wasn't joking. Look, this note was there with the baby." I replied to him. He took the note and read it as I put a diaper on the baby. I looked for the clothes but there was none. "Benny, where's the clothes?" I asked as he finished reading.

"I don't want people thinking I'm gay. I thought you should buy it. But you want to know something? That baby... Does look a lot like Jiang Guan Xi..." Benny told me, leaning closer to the baby. I slapped his arm but not in a hard way.

"What are you trying to say? That it's our baby? Gosh, why would you think that when I barely met them last month?" I stammered and he laughed. I then remembered he wouldn't be coming to the concert. "What am I going to do? I have to go sing and no one is able to watch him."

"Easy, just take him with you. Just sing songs that aren't loud and tell the audience to be quiet. Here, put him in this and I'll take you to the store to buy boy clothes. He took out one of those things to carry babies on your chest that goes through your back too. It was baby blue and for girls too.

"Okay, I guess." I said. Benny helped me put it on and the baby too. He added a little weight to my shoulders but that was okay. "I wonder if he has a name because I don't want to keep saying the baby or whatever."

"I don't think it has a name. Since he's practically meant for you, you choose a name for him. How about name him Jiang Guan Xi the second? Just kidding." Benny replied. I laughed and shook my head. I thought of a name for him. It was kind of hard choosing a name for him.

"I'm not sure... How about Jeremy?" I asked as he nodded his head. I smiled. "Okay then. Your name is Jeremy." We went out and he drove to the baby area. I got out and he told me he has to get back to work because his mom is getting grumpy. I laughed and said bye to him. I told him not to forget to come. He left and I walked inside. A pregnant lady came in and greeted me.

"Hi, welcome. Can I help you with anything?" she questioned. I asked her where the 5 month old boy clothes are. She led me to the aisle. She looked at Jeremy who was sucking his left hand. She smiled. "He's adorable. What's his name?"

"Jeremy." I replied. She touched his cheeks gently. She was smiling when she did so. Jeremy stopped sucking his hand and examined his hands, front and back over and over. She laughed.

"He's really cute." She adored and went off. I looked for cute clothing's for him. I got many pairs of clothing for him. I went to the cash register and the lady came back. She scanned the clothes.

"You know, I'm having a baby boy too. Hopefully he will be just as cute as yours. I'm due in 2 months. I can't wait!" she told me. I was happy for her. She was excited to have a baby. I think those are real mothers. That baby is lucky his mom wanted him, unlike me who was an accident.

"Congrats to you." I replied, smiling. She smiled too and thanked me. I paid for the clothes. "Is it okay if I give an outfit to Jeremy to wear right now, since he doesn't have any clothes on?" she nodded her head and helped me. I'm not very mother-like so she helped me put the outfit I wanted him to wear.

"You look really young. How old are you?" she asked me. I told her I was 16 today. She then knew it was my birthday. "Oh that's nice. You know, if it's your birthday and you come here, you get a free car seat and a stroller of your choice." I was surprised by that. She led me to the back and allowed me to choose. I got a cute red car seat and a blue stroller. I thanked her. We went back to the front.

"Are you working alone?" I asked because I didn't see anyone else working there. She replied with a yes. She said nobody wants to work in a baby store. I told her it wasn't true. "I'd work here. There's nothing wrong with working in a baby store. If you guys are hiring, I would be the first to apply. I'm working 2 jobs right now and I hate 1 of them."

"Wow, where are you working?" she questioned and I told her. I worked at Liang Lei Restaurant and Sanada Bar but only as a singer. She was shocked after I told her.

"I don't like working there but I have to. I live with my grandparents and they don't have life insurance or anything. We live in an apartment and we can't pay for it so I made an agreement to work at Sanada bar in exchange for them paying our rent. I work at Liang Lei restaurant to keep food on the table." I explained to her. She felt sorry for me.

"Wow, you're responsible. How about you quit the Sanada bar and come work here? I'm sure once you get older they'll start making you become those stripping type." She told me. I gladly accepted her offer. She told me I could start Monday and I could take Jeremy too but keep him on my shoulders. I was very grateful for her.

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me. Thank you. Now I can quit Sanada bar for good." I replied to her happily. We talked for a long time. Her name is Sarayla. Soon it was closing time for the store. She closed it and we went out. There was 2 hours left until it started.

"Do you have a ride? I can give you a lift, if you'd like." She offered. I agreed to it and she went to her car. We put Jeremy on the car seat and I sat in the back with her. She was a very nice woman and I trust her. I told her the way to the apartment. I kinda thought that taking Jeremy with me is going to make him cry because it's going to be too loud. I then came up with an idea.

"I know I barely met you today, can I request you to watch over Jeremy until 10 or 11 at night? I have to go perform for my birthday at 8 and it's in 2 hours." I asked, as she happily accepted.

"Yes, sure! I would love to take care of him! He's super adorable and it's your birthday. You should have fun. If you don't mind though, I can take care of him here until you come back. I'll take you to the school too." I was very thankful for her. We took out the stroller and Jeremy. We went inside and I packed to go. Today, I wore a tight black ripped skinny jean that shapes a girl's hips and legs. My shirt is a green and teal plaid button shirt. The sleeves go up to my elbows and you can tie the bottom with the 2 longs pieces at the very bottom of the plaid shirt. I left the top 3 buttons unbuttoned. This was because I wore a pretty silver bandeau. The plaid shirt was a tiny bit short on me though, an inch under my belly. My belt color is silver. For my shoe, I wore a black and silver Air Jordans. I left my hair straight and was finished. It took an hour to pack. I came to the living room where Sarayla and Jeremy were. She turned to me.

" I'm really happy you're helping me out Sarayla. It means a lot to me." I thanked as she said she was happy to help in every way she could. I decided to call Rika them to make sure they were coming. For some reason, they didn't pick up. It was weird. Rika always picked up her cellphone but it went to voicemail. I decided they were probably there already. I wanted to ask Jiang Guan Xi to see if he was busy but then I decided not to because he needed to take care of his dad. He was the only one of the boys that I have in my phone book. I then asked Sarayla to take me there. We all went outside and she began to drive to my school, with me leading the way...

Rika, Jei Ku, Erin, Rikushi, and Tikushi were stuck at a place which was 4 States away. It was all Jei Ku's fault for going there. Rika was so mad and worried they would miss my performance. He made her go with them to go shopping there because the place had the new brands of clothing there. He assured her that they will be back in time for it but now the jet plane broke down and they have to wait for the other jet plane to arrive.

"See? This is your entire fault! I knew I shouldn't have come! Do you realize how important it is to be there for her? What are we gonna do now? We're freaking stuck here and the performance is in an hour! Aww man, what to do? You made me leave my phone at home so who knows if she's calling? And she doesn't even know your numbers!" Rika told Jei Ku. They were all tripping out.

"It's not my fault so stop blaming me! It's the jet plane driver's fault! What the hell did he do to the freaken plane man! You! What did you do to it!" Jei Ku questioned madly. The driver was scared. "You're making me get yelled at so you better fix it!"

"I know!" the other boys agreed. They were all mad, especially Rika. She knew they were going to miss some of it. She prayed to god that the Hyun Shik, Teiyaa, or Jiang Guan Xi would make it at least...

Hyun Shik was at Teiyaa's house. They finished eating and now they were in her room. It was awkward for him because she asked him to come and it kinda seemed like she wanted to get down with him tonight. She also looked at him a lot too.

"So, nice movie huh?" he asked for fun to get the awkwardness away. She giggled and nodded her head. He smiled too. All of a sudden, she went and sat on him the reversed way he was sitting. Honestly, it pretty much turned him on.

"I have something better for us to do. I think you'll like it." Teiyaa told him, smiling very naughty. He didn't really want to do it because he might end up making her pregnant, which is way too soon. He didn't say anything so she begun to lead him on. He thought it'd be best to tell her the truth.

"Teiyaa, I..." Hyun Shik began as she kissed him on the lips, making him not talk. He knew he was starting to enjoy it but he wanted to stop before he can't help it. She made out with him, rubbing his back as he began to do the same, not being able to resist it. She then licked his ear and turned him on really bad. He tried to turn away but she would do it to the other side. It was like she was getting what she wants from him.

Finally, he was so turned on he couldn't help it. In fact, he couldn't take it anymore. He ended up putting her on the bed and undressing themselves. They readied themselves as he slowly came down to her...

Jiang Guan Xi hung out with Ketrinaa for the whole day. Around 7, he decided to go visit his dad. She didn't want to and tried to have it her way and control him but there was no way she could control him.

"No, we were supposed to hang out the whole day, remember? If we go, I'm gonna be super mad at you." Ketrinaa said to him. He seriously did not want to spend another second with her. He didn't like her attitude. He thinks she is pretty but she has a nasty attitude. He doesn't care if she would be mad because it was his dad that makes him go. He was hurt and Jiang Guan Xi wanted to make sure he was doing alright.

"So? Get mad all you want, I don't care. Deal with it. Also, don't forget that we're not even dating or anything so quit acting like it. All these dates mean nothing to me." Jiang Guan Xi told her and she got super mad. They drove to the parkway and parked up close. "Get out or stay in here. Your choice. I don't really care." He got out of the car and she did too. When they were walking, he spotted her parent's limo car. It was weird. He went on ahead of her and got in the elevator, leaving her to take the next one or take the stairs. He then walked to the door but heard some talking. The door was kinda opened too. He stopped to listen and watch.

"Hahahaha yeah, it worked. It was a very clever idea to trick my son to go on this date. It is important to do what we must to keep our children close. They must be having a good time together." Jiang Guan Xi's dad said, revealing to Jiang Guan Xi that it was a lie that he was in an accident without knowing. Ketrinaa's dad laughed.

"Well then, are you going to put back on the fake bandages on your leg before Jiang Guan Xi comes? I'm sure he'll come visit soon enough." Her dad said. They laughed again. "Now we just have to think of another thing to get your stubborn son to go on the dates. It's important that he takes over your positions. You must also train him well." Jiang Guan Xi coughed out loud so they can hear. He was very extremely pissed off at his dad. They both turned and were really surprised to see him.

"That won't be necessary to put that fake thing on. I heard everything. You lied to me, dad! I never expected this from you. I believed you were hurt and felt bad about it enough to go hang with that conceided girl. But you, as a father, have let me down. From this day forward, you will **NEVER **tell me what to do again. You can stop dreaming I'll date her. It will never happen!" Jiang Guan Xi yelled, as Ketrinaa barely reached them. She took his arm and held it tight. He pulled away meanly. "I thought I told you to stop acting like we're dating! Don't think that we'll become one because it'll never happen." He walked away as his dad called out his name. Jiang Guan Xi ignored him and went off to an elevator. Ketrinaa followed, probably hoping to still get to stay with him. "Don't follow me! I mean it!" He had a serious tone. She still tried to anyways. He got in the elevator and closed it before she got in.

"Jiang Guan Xi! Wait!" Ketrinaa yelled but the door closed. He checked the time. It was like 9:00 p.m. sharp. He had a missed text message from Rika. He read it. It wrote: **Hey, if you're at Sakairi's birthday performance at her school, tell her we're going to be a bit late ok? Thanks**. He didn't know it was my birthday. He got even more pissed because the text was at 7:14 p.m. and time went by already. He got out of the hospital. He got in the car and drove off. When he drove off, Ketrinaa barely reached outside of the hospital. Jiang Guan Xi hoped that it was still going on. He wanted to come see me. Jiang Guan Xi also wondered why I never told him. He drove off in search of the school...


	7. Chapter 7

I arrived at 7:50 p.m. and headed inside. I saw Benny in the back. I went to him and smiled. We greeted each other and talked for a bit. I told him how Sarayla is watching Jeremy. He was happy for me. I then went to peek out at the VIP seats and was super shocked. None of them were here! I then went back to Benny.

"Hey, did you happen to see Rika them here?" I questioned. Benny shook his head. I checked the time. It was 8:00 p.m. sharp. It was time for the performance but they aren't even here yet. I tried calling Rika again but she wouldn't pick up. I thought they were probably running late so there's no rush needed.

"Sakairi, it's time for you to perform. I'm sure they'll come soon. They're probably running late or something." Benny assured. I smiled and nodded. This is the first time Rika's been late so I'll forgive her. He gave me the microphone and I went out. There were a lot of people, mostly from my school. They cheered me on as I came out.

"Hey everybody! Thanks for coming to this special event. It means a lot to me. So to start it off. For those who don't know me, I'm Sakairi. Now, shall we get started?" I shouted to them. They cheered again and the song Wildfire by Jeni began to play. When the music was playing, I kept a lookout to see if I would see them come. Nope, I didn't see them.

"Whoo! We love you Sakairi!" some guys in my last year classes shouted when I was singing. They were really cool guys and we always worked together. Usually they always copied my work though but I didn't mind. Benny was in the back playing the instrumental of the songs I was going to be singing.

After I finished singing it, the audience cheered. Rika they were still not here. I wondered why she was so late. The next song I am singing is Try by Pink. I am going to be singing a whole bunch of songs.

"Where there is design, there is gonna be a flame. Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned. But just because it burns doesn't mean you're gonna die. You gotta get up and try, and try, and try." I sang for the chorus.

An hour passed and she still wasn't here. Now I began to think she broke her promise. She has never ever been this late before. She probably blew me off to chill with Jei Ku. And Hyun Shik must be chilling with Teiyaa. Jiang Guan Xi doesn't know it was special today. The rest knows though. I can't believe they are late or just wanted to ruin it. There was only 30 minutes of the performance left and they aren't here. I feel so unimportant right now. The next song I am singing is Underwater by Nikki Flores.

"If I could draw a line around myself. If I could be invisible no one could hurt me now. If I would never need nobody else. But it's too late. You're everything I swore I'd never be. You're making me want something I was doing fine without, like a wave you're crashing over me. And it's too late... It's too late... I'm over my head, and there's no way out. It's like I'm underwater trying not to drown. The harder I fight, the deeper I fall. What I was so afraid to risk it all. I wish that I could hear but I can't remember how. But time can't save me now, I'm underwater. I need you now, your hand to pull me in. I wish I didn't want you but i'm helpless to resist. I'm caught up in this struggle I can't win. And it's too late... It's too late... I'm over my head, and there's no way out. It's like I'm underwater trying not to drown. The harder I fight, the deeper I fall. What I was so afraid to risk it all. I wish that I could hear but I can't remember how. But time can't save me now, I'm underwater. I'm over my head and there's no way out. It's like I'm underwater trying not to drown. The harder I fight, the deeper I fall. What I was so afraid to risk it all. I wish that I could hear but I can't remember how. But time can't save me now. I'm underwater. Time can't save me now." I sang and it ended with loud cheers and applauds. I was supposed to be happy but I wasn't. I was sad that all my VIP's didn't show up. Today was important to me and they failed to show up. I wanted to burst into tears. Tears were already beginning to form, making my eye vision cloudy...

Rika and the others waited for so long. Now their new plane arrived at 8:49 p.m. the plane looked like a blackbird. It would mean they had to travel at a smaller mile per hour. The old driver rushed to them. They were kinda mad at him for making the jet plane break and making them miss my performance.

"It works again! The power was off only! I turned it on now! Come on, I'll drive you guys back." He shouted happily to them. They got even madder because he now finally found what was wrong with it.

"Wow, when the new plane arrives you find out what is wrong with the plane?" Erin scolded. They shook their heads and went in the jet. The jet plane flew off with the other plane following behind...

Hyun Shik was on top of Teiyaa, them 2 kissing each other. They had the blankets over their bottom. It was 9:00 p.m. sharp. Teiyaa then flips over on top of him. She was being very naughty and gave him a good time down there. They both liked it. He stared at her face, thinking that she was really pretty too. Then he spotted something shiny on her neck that looked familiar. He went upper to look at it and was surprised. It was the ring he got me. He then stopped her.

"Where did you get that ring?" he asked her as she looked down on it. She held it up. She explained to him that I passed it on to her. It made him feel weird because he bought it especially for me and I gave it to Teiyaa. His feelings were madness and sadness. He never thought I would do something like that. Then he remembered yesterday how I told them to go to my school for my performance at 8:00 p.m.

He made her get off and checked his phone for the time. It was 9:15 p.m. and he quickly got dressed. She began to dress up too. He put his shirt on and then his shorts. He then put back on his pants and shoes.

"We forgot to go to Sakairi's performance today. We're more than an hour late already." Hyun Shik said. Teiyaa totally forgot too. She dressed up and they both got in the car and began to drive to the school...

Everyone started leaving now. It was over. My performance felt ruined and awful, even though it wasn't. I felt like I needed to cry. I told Benny and he knew I must have been so sad. He was pretty upset with them all too, except for Jiang Guan Xi because he knew I didn't get to tell him. It was my birthday and they didn't even show up.

"I guess they're too busy having a rich and fun life. Sorry Benny, can you guys take care of this? I'll make it up to you somehow but for now, I just wanna go home." I told him, with tears falling down my cheeks. He nodded his head understandingly.

"Yeah, okay. Just be safe then, okay?" Benny told me. I nodded my head and walked back to the apartment, allowing myself to cry and be sad. I never thought that my own best friend would not show up to my birthday performance. It is like the saddest thing ever. It made me realize that Rika is beginning to become rich and rich people are selfish. At least when I go home, I'll be with cute Jeremy. I arrived at home and came inside. Sarayla came to check if it was me. I tried to smile as she came to me. She saw that I had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Sarayla asked, seeing my tears. I shook my head and held back my tears. I took a big sigh. We went to go sit down on the tables to talk. She seemed to have cared a lot when she saw me crying.

"I'm just sad... I had VIP chairs reserved for my friends and not even one of them showed up. Today was important for me and they didn't come. What saddens me more is that my best friend broke her promise. She said she'd come but she didn't." I told her and she could not believe that my friends would do such a thing.

"Okay, your birthday isn't over yet. Spend it with me and Jeremy. He's still awake and I think he won't sleep because he was waiting for you. He's on the bed only, being such a good boy. Come on, let's go celebrate your birthday. Go get Jeremy and I'll wait for you in the car okay?" Sarayla told me. I smiled and wiped away my tears. We both got up and I went to Jeremy, who was wide awake moving his arms and legs, smiling to himself. Seeing him made me smile.

"Hey, precious Jeremy." I told him. He stopped and turned to me. He then smiled really big and held his hands out, a sign for me to hold him. I walked and took him gently. He held my pinkie moved it all around. I went to the closet and gave him a swag outfit. I gave him a t shirt and a baby skinny jean, followed by an Air Jordan shoe. His shirt was a green and teal plaid shirt, just like mines. Also his skinny jeans were black and his shoes were black and silver. I packed some diapers, a bottle, wipes, water, and formula in a cute red baby bag. I grabbed the stroller and headed outside.

"I'll help you." Sarayla said and put the baby stroller in the back trunk. It was true that Jeremy looked like a baby version of Jiang Guan Xi. I put him in the car seat and got in. After Sarayla put the stroller away, she got in the car and drove off...

Hyun Shik and Teiyaa reached the school and saw people leaving. They got out and rushed inside. They saw Benny cleaning up with some other people. He walked over to Benny as Benny turned.

"Where's Sakairi? Is it already over? Did she go home?" Hyun Shik questioned. Benny continued to clean up, ignoring him. Hyun Shik wondered why Benny was acting like that. He turned Benny around. "I'm talking to you. Where's Sakairi?"

"She's not here anymore. You're too late. You wanna know something? You're a freaking bastard. Just go home already, its night time." Benny replied. Benny has never said those kinds of things before. It was pretty shocking. Teiyaa was surprised. Benny turned to her too. "It's late and you're working tomorrow. Go home and sleep."

They were really shocked from Benny. They both walked off, not knowing why he was like that. They knew that something must've happened but they just don't know what. They drove to where I lived and saw a car driving off the side of my house.

"Do you think she's in the car that just left?" Hyun Shik asked Teiyaa. She shrugged her shoulders. "We'll follow it and see if it is." She nodded her head and they drove after the car...

Rika them arrived at the school at 9:57 p.m. They saw Benny and other guys cleaning up. Rika went directly to Benny as Benny turned to her. Benny shook his head at her in disappointment.

"I know, I made a mistake. But where's Sakairi? Did she go home already?" Rika asked. Benny picked up party graffiti's and threw them away. "Benny! Stop ignoring me and answer my question! I'm sorry I missed it! Really sorry!"

"It wasn't her fault. The jet plane broke and we were stuck at the place for a long time." Jei Ku explained as Benny turned to them. He shook his head at each and every single one of them.

"Why did you guys take the plane? Did you guys go far away from here or what? If so, then that's no excuse to miss it. You know how important it was for her. Rika, you should be ashamed of yourself. You broke your promise to Sakairi. As a matter of fact, all of you guys should be ashamed!" Benny shouted meanly to them. Rika was so surprised. She has never seen him so upset before.

"Benny..." Rika said, surprised. She felt so entirely bad missing it. Benny closed his eyes and took off his eye glasses. He wiped it and rubbed his eyes. He then put it back on and took a hard deep breath.

"If you guys were really sorry, you shouldn't have gone elsewhere, knowing today was special. If you guys were sorry, then why didn't at least one of you come? None of you guys came. The seats were empty throughout the performance. She was crying a way I have never seen before. If you were there, you would feel sorry for her. Her good friends let her down. She left home. I suggest you guys throw her a party to help make her feel better. Apologize sincerely and pray she forgives you." Benny told them and went off. They went into the limo, sad that things turned out that way.

"No one... Even went..." Rika said, feeling lots of guilt inside. They all felt so bad. They drove to my house. They saw a car drive off the streets and then thought it might have been her in there. They saw Hyun Shik's car drive after. They decided to follow to see where they were going...

Jiang Guan Xi came to the school but saw everything being cleaned up. He went in, hoping I would still be there helping them clean up. When he walked in, only Benny and some other people were there. He walked over to Benny. Benny was texting me, asking where I was.

"Hey, Benny. Is Sakairi here by chance? Do you know why she didn't tell me she was having the performance today?" Jiang Guan Xi asked Benny. Benny turned to him and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Jiang Guan Xi. Listen carefully. I need you to go comfort Sakairi. She is super sad. You have been busy so she hasn't gotten the chance to tell you. As for the rest, they knew about it but they did not show up at all until it was over. I don't know what they did but they missed it. None of her VIP friends came to see." Benny explained to him. He was very shocked to hear that none of them went. Not even Hyun Shik and he knew I wanted him to come. He felt bad for me. "Look, I know you possess the power to make her happy. I also know why you have been busy. Listen here, fight for what you want and don't care about what others think. Don't let anyone get in your way of what you want."

Benny's cellphone beeped and he checked his messages. It was from me. I wrote: **I'M WITH SARAYLA AND JEREMY. WE'RE GOING TO HANG OUT UNTIL IT ISN'T MY BIRTHDAY ANYMORE. WE'RE GOING TO STAKUMI CAFÉ. **Benny turned to Jiang Guan Xi. He saw the text too and wondered who was Jeremy.

"She's at Stakumi Café. I suggest you go there. Oh and when you see her, don't be surprised okay? You should go see her now." Benny told him. Jiang Guan Xi thanked him and went back to his car. He then drove off to Stakumi Café...


End file.
